Comprando Mi Silencio
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Es una historia alterna, Albertfic, con la idea original de Rossana, quien me pide escriba y agregue mis ideas, para formar un fic totalmente nuevo y diferente, La historia en la que Albert y Candy se ven mezcladas con la de otras personas que hacen que el amor ya no sea un enlace de magia, sino una cruel realidad, escondiendo entre sus letras, que el amor puede ocultarse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fic Compartido_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Idea original de Rossana Recanzone_**

\- Sé que no soy su tipo, pero lo conquistaré, soy una chica afortunada, mi familia es de prestigio, estoy segura que, Archivald Cornwall, se enamorará de mi y jamás amará a otra mujer en su vida.

\- Yo no aseguraría eso, el es… un hombre muy agraciado, es de las familias más ricas del continente americano y sus padres son tan selectivos que, nunca han conocido a una de todas las mujeres de su hijo, apuesto que no lo lograrás Annie Britter.

\- Así es, Annie Britter, y créeme Ross, me dejo de llamar así si no cae con mis encantos.

\- No acepto eso, olvídalo Annie, es un hombre que sale con muchas chicas, no juegues contigo misma

\- Por favor, Ross, nunca nadie me ha atraído tanto, como él, su sonrisa, esa estatura, sus hombros anchos, su rostro, su mirada, esa seguridad de que pasaré a mejor vida si no estoy en sus brazos.

\- En serio, Ann, no juegues con fuego, ese hombre es muy especial, déjalo ir.

Esa noche en la fiesta de los Phanton, Archivald fue seducido por ella, había bebido, pero para Annie, fue una entrega completa, apasionada y deslumbrada por el hombre que la tenía en sus brazos, se había idealizado un mundo de pequeñeces, en grandes expectativas.

Por la mañana, Archie la veía y se arrepentía, era su primera vez, ahora que iba a hacer, todas las chicas con las que había ido a la cama, eran cuidadosas, lo seguro es que esa chica deseaba atraparlo, y aunque no podía quejarse, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, tampoco era para tanto, tenía que buscar la mejor manera de salir de ahí, esperando más bien suplicando que no saliera con un embarazo, por el descuido y la emoción de la pasión.

\- ¿Hola Preciosa? ¿Te siente bien?

Ella asintió suavemente, dejándose llevar al yacusi, en sus brazos, pasando el día entre besos y arrumacos que dieron rienda suelta, a la semana de pasarse bien, Archie notaba que tenía sus días y todo había quedado en el olvido, no había consecuencias que reparar. Para Annie, fue una tristeza escuchar que ya había pasado la emoción del momento, que no funcionaría su relación y que ambos lo habían disfrutado.

En otra parte de Chicago…

\- Candy, atiende las habitaciones y sé muy disciplinada, no hables con ellos, son personas muy intolerantes y su hijo es lo único que los hace venir aquí, se irán pronto, vienen por temporadas, pero si no tuviera este dolor en la cadera, no dejaría que me remplazaras, hija.

\- No se preocupe Nana Charlotte, iré a suplirla esta semana, debe ser el cambio de clima, estoy de permiso, regresare en tres semanas a mis clases de enfermería puede contar conmigo este tiempo.

\- Gracias hija, que haría sin ti. Eres un Ángel caído del cielo, tus padres desde allá siempre verán que su pequeña sea una buena mujer.

En la mansión Andrew, llegaba un auto amarillo, lamborghini nuevo y hermoso, pero lo que no esperaba ver Candy era el hombre que bajaba de él, un joven atractivo rubio de cabellos rebeldes, una mirada de ángel celestial, sus largas piernas y un calzado que denotaban al hombre en cuestión. Ella apenas lo veía y su corazón tomaba ritmo acelerado ante lo que sus ojos descubrían, era el joven hijo de los señores Johnson, ahí madame Elroy y su esposo George, esperaban impacientes a que bajara del auto, por fin había llegado, su madre fue la primera en ir a su encuentro

\- ¡Mi amor! Por fin llegas

\- Mamá, Papá, que gusto verlos, apenas baje del avión y quise venir a pasar unos días con ustedes.

\- Hijo. George orgulloso lo abrazaba, comentaba pequeñas palabras secretas entre ambos, el era aun más alto, no se parecía en nada a sus padres, el hombre era fácilmente diez centímetros más bajo de estatura, cabellos negros, una mirada de hielo y un rostro que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, mientras que la madre del joven, madame Elroy, se notaba su amor a su hijo, pero sus cabellos castaños, su cara mostraba descendencia de pocahontas, su tez bronceada, esa nariz aguileña que cuando algo no le gustaba, parecía que todo olía mal a su alrededor.

\- Pasa, hijo, ahora bajaran tu equipaje, debes estar agotado, mande preparar tus habitaciones, pasaras estos días muy des estresantes.

\- Gracias madre, no se moleste, después de mis estudios y el doctorado, ya he concluido todo lo que debía hacer, estaré unos meses tranquilo, tengo planes de volver a Europa pronto, ya me han llegado los documentos que estábamos esperando. George giraba su mirada para ver si alguien escuchaba y este interrumpía a su vástago,

\- No hables de eso aquí afuera, hijo, vayamos al estudio y me terminas de contar sobre los documentos y los detalles.

\- Por supuesto Papá.

Al entrar vio a una pequeña rubia, que atendía el servicio de la casa, su mandil la identificaba, lo que no comprendía era porque al verla comenzaba a latirle el corazón de manera agitada, era extraño para él, nunca le había pasado nada igual. Ella levantó su mirada y se enlazaba a la azul cielo que la observaba, logrando que ambos sintieran lo mismo. Elroy interrumpía sin notar la mirada de ellos, comentando

\- muchacha, ve a la cocina, trae servicio para tres en el estudio.

\- Si madame. Ella bajaba el rostro apenada y se retiraba. Pero Albert ya no comentaba nada a sus padres, su mirada se había ido lejos de la cnversación, y se retiraba a descansar.

En New York… Aerolíneas Cornwall presentaba el nuevo jet de la familia, un joven llegaba tarde y otro mostraba una tristeza evidente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Stear?

\- Mi novia, estaba embarazada.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Estaba? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No confiaba en mi, abortó y ni siquiera me aviso, tuvo complicaciones y… murió hace una semana.

\- No puede ser, lo siento tanto, pero imagina que mi padre se enterará, que habías embarazado a la hija de los O´Brien.

\- Que importa quién era, yo la amaba, Archie, era la mujer de mi vida, tenía planes de casarme con ella, le dije que no tenía nada que temer, pero ese terror que siempre mostraba cuando hablaba de su padre, no me espero, regresé y… su abuela me informó que lo están ocultando y que su hijo no sabe quien es el padre.

\- Era tu novia, lo van a deducir.

\- Nadie sabía que éramos novios, Archie. Paty siempre oculto nuestro noviazgo a su padre, realmente tenía terror al carácter que siempre la intimidaba, su abuela me dijo que no contará a nadie lo que había pasado, que su padre la golpeo y… fue antes de decirle que estaba embarazada, ese desgraciado le provocó el aborto y murió en el hospital, su abuela ocultó las cosas, por conservar la dignidad de Paty. ¡Mi Paty! ¡Mi bebe!

\- ¡Maldito O´Brien! Sabes que mi padre comprará sus acciones en la petrolera, podemos acabar con él Stear. Animo hermano, cobraremos caro lo que nos hizo, porque si mató a un Cornwall, y a la mujer de tu vida, ese desgraciado no tiene entrañas.

\- Mi Paty apenas y le contaba que tenía novio, y solo por habérselo ocultado, el muy desgraciado le dio un golpe en el rostro. Ahora comprendo porque Paty le tenía tanto miedo, es un hijo del demonio ese mal nacido, mató a su propia hija y con ello al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo.

\- Quita esa cara, ya nos cobraremos caro ese detalle, lo mejor es que, no sabe que tu eras el novio de Paty, así que, cuenta conmigo hermano, trata de pasar este dolor en silencio, no tienes porque mostrarle al mundo esta derrota, ya nos pondremos en iguales circunstancias con ese O´Brien.

Dos semanas después en una disco en Chicago

\- Te lo dije Annie, no debiste jugar con fuego.

\- Estoy embarazada Ross, no comprendo si dice bien claro que después de tus días ya tu ciclo se normaliza

\- ¿Cuántos días tuviste?

\- Dos, creo.

\- Pues la línea muestra claro positivo, amiga, tienes que decirle a Archie, que será padre.

\- No. Me dijo que había sido bueno, aun que fue mi primera vez, suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba en mis días, no le importó nada, el muy despiadado, dijo que tenía que irse y, me cambio por esa rubia de pelirroja de Elisa Legan a la semana siguiente.

\- Si, pero esa mujer no será la madre de su hijo, tu sí.

\- No Ross, el no me ama, jamás me amó.

\- Pero si te acababa de conocer, te metiste a la cama en la primera cita, que esperabas.

\- Que al menos le gustara, que sintiera algo por mi, no sé, yo me enamoré de él, me gustó todo de él.

\- Creo que lo idealizaste, amiga, te dije que esos hombres andan con muchas chicas a la vez, no se toman en serio nada.

Archivald Cornwall entraba a la disco, a lo lejos la vio, era ella, la joven hermosa que le había regalado su primera vez, tenía que convencerla de pasar otro fin de semana juntos, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, pero esa mirada de molestia, le dejaba claro que estaba enojada con él, como le podía hacer cambiar de idea.

Un hombre rubio, acompañado de otros hombres entraba a la disco, reían y bromeaban, Annie lo vio, no solo era muy atractivo, sino que se notaba que era más alto y sonriente de Archie, podía cobrarle lo que le había hecho, el embarazo podía esperar, pero ahora le cobraría caro su desprecio.

Albert estaba festejando con dos amigos, habían sacado adelante un proyecto, por fin era dueño de la petroquímica y la petrolera, las acciones mayores ahora estaban en su poder, no podía decir nada que lo hubiese puesto tan feliz, estaba recuperando lo que su familia había perdido antes, cuando el solo era un niño. Ahora por fin, después de veinte años, recuperaba poco a poco, los bienes de su familia, ahora todo cambiaba.

Annie, se atravesaba, robando la atención de Albert, quien le sonreía feliz, estaba ya un poco bebido, pero se animaba a conversar con ella, ignorando el rostro de coraje que mostraba un vecino de la barra. Ella trataba de hablar feliz, pero estaba carcomiéndose por dentro, al saber que el hombre que realmente quería la observaba y le recordaba como la había dejado por otra.

Albert por su parte, estaba muy bebido, pero aun así seguía las insinuaciones de la joven y se desaparecía de la vista de sus acompañantes por dos horas, mismas que Annie, se lo había llevado a conversar a un privado de la discoteca, no había pasado nada, solo había hecho que Albert continuara tomando, ella se sentaba junto a él, pero no pasaba a mayores. Más tarde al salir, de lo ebrio que Albert se encontraba tumbaba a un mesero y el vino tinto se derramaba en la blusa de Annie, a lo que Albert se quitaba su camisa, para que ella no se enfriara, salía y Archie molesto observaba como ella con tanta facilidad se había metido con ese hombre, a él le hizo lo mismo, ahora le estaba cobrando por lo que notaba que estaba molesta.

Archivald salía de la discoteca, enfurecido, mientras Albert era llevado por sus amigos a su mansión, ya que no podía manejar el auto, dejándolo ahí en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Annie?

\- Nada Ross, esta muy ebrio, mañana ni se acordará de nada, solo estuvimos platicado y el tomaba, yo no.

\- Archie, se fue enfurecido, que puede pensar de ti, si te fuiste a las primeras con él y ahora te vas con ese hombre monumental, por Dios, esta divino.

\- Si, pero no es lo mismo, se la paso hablando de sus bienes y sus animales y no sé qué tantas bobadas más, estaba muy ebrio.

En la mansión Johnson, Candy abría la puerta y recibía al joven, quien la miraba sonriendo.

\- Hola bonita, discupá que venga muy tomado, estaba festejando.

\- No se preocupe joven, lo llevaré a su habitación.

\- Nos iremos a mi habitación.

\- Oh no, usted ira a su habitación, después me iré a la mía

\- Mejor te quedas conmigo, no quiero estar solo

\- Lo siento, no puedo, vamos camine, apóyese en mi.

\- Por supuesto que me apoyaré en ti.

* * *

 _ **Espero les guste este nuevo fic, con la idea de Rossana quien me propuesto iniciar este fic este mes,**_

 _ **tratare de actualizarlo semanalmente, no será muy largo y deseando que les agrade de todo corazón**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy trataba de alejarse de él, pero no la soltaba, estaba abrazado a ella, acariciándole sus rizos, mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole, la diferencia de peso y talla, fue muy fuerte para ella, se negaba a seguir a su lado, pero él le tomaba fácilmente metiendo sus manos por entre todo su cuerpo, al tratar de decir algo, le tomo los labios, la seducción aun ebrio, se le dio con mayor facilidad al sentir sus corazones unidos, había magia entre ellos, pero Candy no deseaba que fuera así, trataba de separarse, pero una mano entraba en su cuerpo haciendo que ella, perdiera razón de sí.

El estaba extasiado, aun tan ebrio y mareado, al verla, su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato, más aun que cuando la había visto la primera vez, ahora tenerla tan pequeña y frágil, mostrando sus pechos y todo cubierto de un suave camisón que al moverlo, no había más que decir. La poseía cuando notaba su cambio de longitudes, ella tan estrecha y cerrada, el tan enorme y acelerado, dejándolo un poco fuera de la realidad, escuchaba el gemido de dolor causado a su pareja, tratando de hacerse un poco de razón, la vio al rostro, pidiéndole perdón, pero ella le acaricio con su mejilla el pecho y al mirarlo, ambos se dejaron llevar por esa pasión desmedida, que sintieron en su lecho.

Apenada por lo que había pasado, salía de la habitación escurridiza, era verdad, no era un sueño, realmente era bueno haber estado en sus brazos. Aun con su dolor y pena, se fue a lavar y se quedaba pensativa, sin poder dormir, como se había atrevido a tanto, al entregarse a él, cuando estaba borracho, no podía evitarlo, era esa atracción que sintió desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

En un bar lejos de ahí, Archivald tomaba una copa, recordando los días que había estado con Annie, como era así de fácil que se fuera a los brazos de otro hombre, si se le había entregado a él, era el enojo lo que la había hecho irse con otro, que mal le había dado a esa joven, para que prefiriera humillarlo. Recordó a su hermano y el amor de su novia, como siendo ella una joven de moral intachable, había entregado su virtud a Stear, y no le había pedido su apoyo, para que se enfrentara a su padre. Ahora al haber tomado la virtud de Annie, que odio había adquirido, cada mujer era diferente, pero era la primera vez estaba con una joven señorita, quizás por eso, lo odiara ahora, por haberla dejado, lo mejor era alejarse, estaban las cosas mal y no era bueno estar ahí, se iría a Texas, para manejar el negocio de la sociedad con la petrolera.

Por la mañana, Albert se movió y vio un rastro de sangre en las sabanas, trataba de recordar, que había pasado pero el dolor de cabeza, lo dejaba fuera de control, no pudo recordar nada, tan solo el bar y la joven que se unía a la conversación en un privado. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Pensaba que ni la recordaba, lo mejor era tomar algo.

Candy en la cocina preparaba un servicio para atenderlo, tenía que verlo, saber cómo se sentía, que le diría, que fue su primera vez, que le gustaba, que todo se dio sin pensar, suspiraba de solo imaginarlo, hasta que madame Elroy aparecía y solicitaba el servicio del desayuno y pedía saber sobre su hijo,

\- Madame, lo trajeron sus amigos ayer, no vino en su auto, estaba muy tomado y… lo deje en su habitación.

\- Gracias, muchacha, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, que pena que se haya bebido de más, es un buen chico, pero está muy presionado con todo lo que ha pasado, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie, nada de él.

\- Oh no, no se preocupe madame, no hablamos nada de él entre mis compañeros de servicio y yo, nadie sabe nada, anoche escuche el timbre y no despertó a nadie, solo salí yo a recibirlo.

\- Bien, lo mejor será que le lleves el desayuno y… ni una palabra a mi esposo.

\- Si madame.

Al entrar en la habitación, llevando algo para su resaca, Albert ya se había bañado y cambiado, solo faltaba ponerse su camisa, ella entraba y lo miro a los ojos, Albert al verla le sonrió,

\- Oh gracias, eres un ángel, mira que traes aspirinas, que linda, muchas gracias.

\- Ayer yo lo traje a su habitación. Quiso indagar Candy para ver si la recordaba,

\- Muchas gracias, que pena que me hayas encontrado en ese estado, no era mi intención llegar ebrio a la casa, discúlpame por favor. Candy se quedo en shock, no recordaba la noche que pasaron juntos, no era posible, si fue tan hermosa, como pudo olvidarla, si ambos se vieron y el la besaba como nunca… que tonta había sido, el estaba ebrio, ese era un síntoma de que tan ebrio había estado.

Albert salía a recoger su auto, pedía el nombre de la joven que había estado con él, a lo que en el bar comentaron que se fue a un privado con ella, que era una señorita de sociedad, de reputación intachable y de nombre Britter, Annie Britter.

Como caballero, trataba de buscarla, tal vez, ebrio había estado con ella, lo mejor era presentarse, así la buscaba y su amiga, le dijo donde podía encontrarla,

\- Hola Annie.

\- Hola, te vi ayer en el bar y…

\- Si, estuvimos anoche y vine a disculparme por embriagarme, siento mucho que ya había tomado antes y, no recuerdo nada. De verdad si te ofendí en algo yo…

\- No, fuiste muy lindo. Ross le hacía señas de que continuara con él, que le dijera que estuvieron juntos, Annie se separaba un poco y hablaba con ella

\- ¿Que sucede Ross?

\- Sucede que estás embarazada, Annie, que no piensas en algo, dile que estuvo la noche muy ardiente, di algo, Archivald, se fue, ahora lo tienes a él, y no recuerda nada.

\- Ross que pena, como puedo decirle eso a él. Si no hicimos nada

\- Annie, Archie no te va a corresponder, piensas abortar a tu bebe

\- No. ¡Dios!

\- Entonces has algo ahora.

\- Bien.

Albert estaba apenado, viendo como ella se avergonzaba y le comentaba que ambos se habían pasado de copas, que habían salido mal y que, ella no esperaba tener algo con alguien la primera noche. Albert se sorprendía, ahora lo entendía, había marcas en sus sabanas, pudo haber sido el que no se había percatado y hasta ese momento no entendía como se había salido de la casa.

\- ¿Fuimos a mi casa?

\- Si. Dijo Annie avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, como le seguiría ese juego.

\- Annie, soy responsable de lo que paso, no te preocupes por nada, era tu primera vez y yo… realmente estaba muy tomado ¿te lastime?

\- Bueno es que… que pena contigo yo, no

\- No digas nada, mira, si deseas podemos comenzar un noviazgo y así nos damos la oportunidad de conocernos y

\- Si, será mejor. Este es mi número de celular yo…no tengo el tuyo

\- Dime, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿Tu color favorito?

\- Bueno es que yo… no me siento muy bien que digamos ahora, estoy muy apenada de todo esto, realmente… nunca yo… perdona, no me siento bien.

-Oh sí, lo siento, te buscaré en otro momento, debo ser un impertinente, discúlpame por favor.

Albert se marchaba a su casa y comentaba en el estudio a sus padres que había comenzado una relación de noviazgo con una chica linda y que después se las presentaría, Candy entraba con el servicio y al escuchar las palabras de madame Elroy, ella se apenaba

\- Hijo, que buena noticia, entonces ya tienes novia, ¿Cómo es ella?

\- Pues, no sé qué decir… ella es… bonita.

Candy recordaba la noche que le dijo "Hola bonita" y corría por los pasillos llorando, pensaba que a todas las chicas les decía bonitas.

Las semanas pasaron, Candy ya regresaría a sus estudios de enfermería, lo más triste de esos días que había suplido a Charlotte era que había visto a la novia de Albert, el joven del que se había enamorado. Era una persona que no miraba con amor a Albert, se la pasaba en el baño vomitando y ella la había escuchado un par de veces.

\- Tía Charlotte, ya es tiempo de que regreses

\- Si hija, mira el médico me recetó algunos antibióticos, veras que puedo con todo, debes continuar con tus estudios, ya falta poco para que te gradúes y quiero sentirme orgullosa cuando te vea vestida de blanco con tu cofia y todo eso.

\- Si tía en un par de meses me graduaré, te veré pronto.

Candy regresaba a sus estudios, sin ganas de comer, con una tristeza enorme y una pena aun mayor. Las tardes después de estudiar, caminaba por la calle cuando vio en un auto a un joven, quien estaba parado en un puente limpiando sus lentes

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Sabes, he estado muy triste últimamente y sé que esa tristeza, reconoce a su igual, ¿te dejo tu chica?

\- Si. Contestaba con una sonrisa leve viendo hacia el río que corría bajo el puente. Candy giraba su mirada, ahí se habían lanzado algunas personas, cuando su tristeza era mayor.

\- Pues no debes estarlo, ella al rato volverá.

\- Ella murió.

\- Lo siento mucho, debes superarlo, desde el cielo ella te estará viendo, allá te esperará.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Por supuesto. Yo perdí a mis padres cuando era niña, me quede con la hermana de mi madre, la vida no es justa, pero sé que desde el cielo, ellos me cuidan.

\- Me da gusto saberlo. Cornwall, Alistar Cornwall

\- White, Candy White, estudio enfermería, mira allá es mi escuela.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

\- No tomo café, pero con gusto un té, estará bien.

\- Ah, eres inglesa.

\- Oh no, solo que en la tarde no tomo café, solo por las mañanas.

La amistad entre Alistar y Candy fue un alivio para ambos, poco a poco, su amistad se fue dando sin condiciones y se frecuentaban una vez o dos a la semana.

La Tía Charlotte se puso enferma, Candy fue avisada y salía de inmediato, tomando un auto para que la llevara, su Tía se encontraba en la mansión de los Johnson, ella entraba y Albert al verla se notaba preocupado, soltaba la mano de Annie en un sillón de la estancia, solo para seguirla.

\- ¿Sucede algo, pequeña?

\- Si, mi tía, debe estar en una de las habitaciones de servicio, vengo a verla. Candy se sentía feliz, le había llamado pequeña, sentía como su pecho se agitaba de solo escucharlo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Albert no sabía porque, pero apenas la vio, sintió un enorme deseo de protegerla, algo estaba mal y tenía semanas sin verla por la mansión.

\- No, me avisaron que mi Tía se había desmayado, soy enfermera, me faltan unas semanas para graduarme.

\- No lo sabía, tengo un auto, si requieres pudo llevarte y lo que necesites, Albert caminaba a su lado, siguiéndola por los pasillos, olvidándose por completo de su novia en la estancia de la recepción. Candy lo notaba y se sentía asombrada porque la siguiera y le hablara así.

\- Muchas gracias. Candy no comprendía porque se dejo venir a apoyarla, teniendo a su novia a un lado, la había dejado de inmediato y la seguía. Al entrar, un hombre de servicio apenado movía la cabeza de forma negativa, Charlotte, había fallecido. Candy se llevaba las manos al pecho, asustada por lo que notaba en el ambiente, había llegado tarde, su tía se había ido. Albert al ver como temblaba, la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien. Ella ya está con Dios.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentario, deseando que siga siendo de su agrado, la idea original es de Rossana, desde que me convenció escribir este fic, me ha dado por adelantarle. Cabe mencionar que no olvido ni los Chicos ni los demás pendientes, solo estoy tardando un poco para que salga mejor.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

El cuerpo tenso, la impresión de la muerte de su tía, hizo que ella se desmayara en ese instante, Albert al sentir su frágil cuerpo, la tomaba y sacaba de ese lugar, llevándola a otra de las habitaciones, entraba el médico que habían llamado para Charlotte, pero al decirle que la sobrina se había desmayado de la impresión y al no tener caso por la evidente muerte de la Tía, se fue a atender a Candy.

Horas después, madame Elroy se hacía cargo de los gastos funerarios, dejando claro que el cuerpo fuera llevado a sus procedimientos, y Candy ya había vuelto en sí, al despertar Albert la veía angustiado,

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

\- Si. Yo…

\- El médico quiere hablar contigo, me iré para ver lo de tu Tía, mis padres se están haciendo cargo de todo, no te preocupes por nada, lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo. Una sonrisa y ella a pesar de su dolor, aun sentía en su corazón ese amor tan grande que por el latía.

\- Gracias.

El doctor entraba, hablaba con ella, tenía síntomas de un embarazo, a lo que ella se tocaba el vientre, tenía un mes a lo mucho. Ahora apretaba una sonrisa al ver que Albert la había apoyado en ese momento, debía hablar con él, comentarle como se había embarazado, el tenía derecho a saberlo, el doctor salió y madame Elroy entraba

\- ¿Un embarazo, muchacha?

\- Madame, es que, mi bebe es… es su nieto.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Es su nieto, madame, yo

\- ¡Cállate, por Dios! Mi hijo está con su novia ahora, y tú de impertinente diciendo falsedades.

\- No es mentira, lo juro, es de su hijo, yo…

\- Mira, muchacha, me estoy haciendo cargo de todo lo referente a tu tía, te daré dinero, mucho lo prometo y no vuelvas a esta casa nunca, tu tía se hubiera avergonzado de la clase de persona en la que te has convertido, destruir la vida de mi hijo, viste su dinero y ahora…quieres que me crea esa infamia

\- No, se lo juro, no es así yo…

\- Toma, te daré suficiente dinero y por lo que más hayas querido en tu vida, no vuelvas nunca a buscar a mi hijo, ¡Júramelo!

\- No. No quiero su dinero. Candy ofendida salió por el pasillo, escuchando al futuro padre de su bebe, Albert le decía a George.

\- Si, no recuerdo bien, pero ella está embarazada, Annie espera un hijo mío, lo siento, estaba ebrio y… ella desea que nos casemos. No recuerdo como…

\- Esta bien, pero será por bienes separados, y… haré una prueba de ADN a tu bebe, para poder estar seguros. La boda será después del nacimiento, en estos momentos con los negocios recuperados, no es conveniente.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, hace poco más de un mes, estaba muy ebrio y… ella dice que estamos esperando un hijo. No me queda más que creerle

\- ¿La amas?

\- Apenas y la conozco y, ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella…

Candy se mordió la mano, en silencio regresaba por el pasillo y se topaba con madame Elroy, quien estaba con el rostro al suelo, por lo que ella le había dicho,

\- Madame, perdóneme, el juro que no volveré a molestarla, soy una estúpida.

\- ¿Mentiste? ¿Verdad que mentiste?

Candy bajaba el rostro, ella no le había mentido, pero Albert había embarazado a su novia, borracho, con la misma vez que a ella, qué más podía decirle, ni lo conocía, no había nada en común entre ellos, lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas como venían.

\- No se preocupe, le juro que no me volverá a verme en su vida. Elroy aspiraba fuertemente, tomaba el manojo de billetes y se lo metía en la bolsa de su uniforme de escuela de enfermería, agregaba,

\- Sé que es difícil para ti, perder a tu tía y estar embarazada, lo mejor es que busques al padre de tu hijo y se lo digas, no vuelvas nunca a esta casa, me has ofendido de gran manera, jamás me hubiera imaginado tal cosa, William con alguien del servicio, ¡Por Dios!

Candy salía de ahí, el dolor de perder al único familiar con vida, ya era demasiado, pasaba el velatorio, los mareos se incrementaron, tomaba las vitaminas que debía, su tía ya no estaba para ayudarla, la casa era de ella, una pequeña propiedad que le serviría muy poco, porque estaba hipotecada. Al menos mientras avanzaba y encontraba un trabajo.

Albert apenado, su novia tenía asco estar cerca de él, su olor le perjudicaba, apeas lo veía y se escondía, no toleraba que la tocará, había cambiado varias veces de lociones, no sabía porque parecía que todo él apestaba para ella. Nostálgico recordaba que era su primera vez y no la había tocado de nuevo, como era posible que no pudiera tolerarlo, al parecer era complicado su embarazo, pero tenía que apoyarla, ella no era la única responsable.

Pasaron los meses, Annie no podía verlo a la cara, estaba avergonzada, su madre estaba con ella y su padre molesto gritaba

\- Fuiste una estúpida, que no poder casarse por su trabajo, es un mal nacido, ni siquiera te respondió y que me dice su maldito padre, que primero quiere una prueba de ADN, de mi nieto, como si mi hija fuera una cualquiera.

Annie al escuchar eso, se le fue el color de la piel y se desmayaba asustada, sin saber que hacer.

Ross llegaba a visitarla y le contaba todo lo que había sucedido, que de boda nada, que no sabía porque no lo toleraba y que ni siquiera podía permitir un beso en la mejilla sin salir corriendo.

\- Amiga, eres una santa, debemos decirle la verdad a Archie, el acaba de regresar, podemos ir a verlo y…

\- Estás loca, con esta barriga así de voluminosa, le daré asco.

\- Es su hijo, debemos hablarlo

\- Rosana, fuiste tu la que me dijo que se le adjudicara a William, ahora no puedo hacer nada, le harán una prueba de ADN, el abuelo quiere verificarlo y… me siento fatal, mi padre se ha ofendido y tiene toda la razón, pero cuando le diga que no es de él.

En ese momento se escuchaba un golpe, la madre de Annie que estaba escuchando todo, se había desmayado al enterarse, apenas volvía en si y soltaba una bofetada a su hija

\- ¡Eres una perdida! Como voy a ver a la cara a esa familia.

En el hospital ya todas se habían dado cuenta que Candy estaba embarazada, su barriga prominente decía que ya no podía trabajar, ella había juntado todo lo que podía, con el dinero que recibió de Madame Elroy, pago la hipoteca y vendió su pequeño hogar, ahora tenía un departamento en Chicago, cercano al hospital, quien la frecuentaba era Stear, emocionado por ver como se enfrentaba a todo aun sin decirle al padre, porque el hombre no había vuelto de viaje y no sabía que su novia había quedado embarazada.

\- Pero se lo dirás Candy

\- Por supuesto, tiene derecho a saberlo, además se pondrá muy feliz.

\- Sin se el padre de tu hijo, yo me siento muy feliz, sabes, a nadie le he dicho esto, solo a mi hermano, pero quiero contártelo porque te has ganado mi confianza y te aprecio demasiado por lo valiente y fuerte que eres. Mi novia murió y estaba embarazada.

\- ¡Oh Stear! No lo sabía, lo siento tanto, por eso te emociona mucho, verme embarazada y yo pensando que estabas loco.

\- ¿Con que eso piensas? Que estoy loco.

\- Es que ignoraba que habías perdido a tu bebe.

\- Candy, el padre de mi novia Peter O´Brien, es un hombre muy malo, no se mide ante nadie, por su culpa, perdí a mi novia y con ella a mi bebe.

\- No te quería para su hija.

\- Al parecer ahora que murió, estaba intentando casarla con alguien muy importante, un tal… William Johnson.

\- ¿William Johnson?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Oh no. Solo me sorprende que lo sepas así, tan sencillo.

\- Al parecer es un nuevo millonario que ha salido de la nada, apareció de hace unos años para acá y, le ganó a mi padre la mayoría de las acciones de la petrolera, me haré cargo pronto de las acciones de mi familia, será mi socio, pero O´Brien tenía planes de obligar a mi novia a casarla con él, por su posición económica.

\- Pero… si eres muy rico, me da pena que me compres cosas, y lo haces con tanta facilidad.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, Candy.

\- Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Stear, pero a los amigos no se les mide por sus ingresos, sino por su aprecio real y sincero.

\- Por eso te valoró más, nadie jamás me ha visto de esa manera, bueno mi Paty tenía muy buena posición económica, pero las cosas cambian mucho, existen mujeres que se venderían por dinero fácilmente. Candy bajaba su rostro avergonzada, ella había aceptado el dinero de madame Elroy para no volver a la vida de su familia, debía la hipoteca, estaba sola y… el padre de su hijo, le daría un hermanito antes.

\- Te has quedado muy callada, Candy. Vamos iremos a pasear, le hará bien a tu embarazo caminar un poco, pasearemos en el centro comercial, el clima del lugar te sentará bien.

\- Gracias Stear. Pero sabes, me da pena que si te ven conmigo piensen que mi bebe es tuyo y… cuando vuelva su padre, no quisiera que…

\- Somos amigos Candy. Los amigos no temen nada de eso, vamos.

En el centro comercial caminaba Annie con su embarazo y Rosana junto a ella. Ambas se sentaban en un café al aire libre, donde Stear se llevaba a Candy, al sentarse Stear quedaba cercano a ambas mujeres y sin querer escuchaba la conversación.

\- No Annie, si ese bebe será muy amado por tu familia, yo tuve la culpa de que le dijeras a ese hombre que era suyo, y es que Archivald es un mujeriego, no te iba a cumplir, amiga.

\- Lo sé Rosana, sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, pero no quiero decirle a mis padres que mi bebe es de los Cornwall, porque mi madre obligaría a que me cumpliera y… él se fue con otras mujeres.

Stear abría enorme sus ojos, Candy regresaba de lavarse las manos y lo veía

\- ¿Te asusta que me vea enorme?

\- No, Candy, discúlpame, ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- Adelante. Candy tomaba la carta y pedía una limonada, al levantar el rostro vio a Annie, con su vientre abultado, no podía ser posible, de ser tan grande Chicago, verse de nuevo, tenía que irse de ahí, si veía a Albert, no iba poder soportarlo, se levantaba y caminaba dirigiéndose a la entrada de las simulada barda de cadenas y al llegar se topaba frente a él.

\- ¿Pequeña?

\- ¿Albert?

Meses de no verlo, y en cuanto su vientre topo con él, su bebe comenzaba a moverse por el choque, el vio como ella se tocaba el vientre, por inercia y pensando que la había golpeado, el también lo tocaba y sentía los movimientos del bebe. Con ese simple toque de ambas manos en su vientre, ambos se enlazaban a la mirada de cada uno… la mente de Albert se fue muy lejos de ahí, al pasado, donde ella había estado muy cerca de él… "- Ayer yo lo traje a su habitación… lo traje a su habitación… lo traje a su habitación"

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por la espera,**_ _ **muchas gracias por todo, por comentar cada capítulo,**_

 _ **y apreciar este fic, que cada día nos enorgullece mucho, escribirlo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

El restaurante al aire libre era lo mejor en Chicago, la pareja en la entrada hacia una pausa prolongada en sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, para él, volver a recordar detalles que no esperaba, verla en su mente respiraba agitada y besaba su hombro, para ella, un deseo increíble de tocarlo y sentirlo de nuevo, saber que su vientre estaba reaccionando al toque de solo una de sus manos, esas manos que la estrecharon tanto en una sola noche, la misma que él había olvidado por completo.

Los rechinidos de los autos afuera del lugar, no hacían en nada a la concentración de ambos mirándose a los ojos, pero los disparos por todos lados hicieron que las reacciones en cadena, surgieran lentamente, él la abrazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, aun sintiendo una daga en el brazo, donde fluía la sangre ahora, saber que estaba embarazada, le colocaba el brazo bajo a ella protegiéndola como si su vida pendiera de ello. Ella se refugiaba en él pegando su vientre y escondiéndose por completo en su pecho, donde sus labios quedaban en su cuello, con ese olor tan suave y delicioso que la dejaba extasiada, al saber que el hombre que la hacía sentir tantos deseos, estaba abrazándola, protegiéndola de ese atentado, sin saber siquiera que su bebe estaba en su vientre.

Los gritos en todo el lugar eran horribles, la cafetera de cobre gigante que lucía en la barra, pitaba con el bullido del vapor al salir por los orificios ocasionados por la balas y en otros huecos, el café brotaba derramándose, en el suelo Stear con el celular al que ya había marcado gritaba

\- Hermano, me están disparando, recuerda que un Cornwall no debe nacer sin su apellido, recuérdalo hermano.

\- ¡Staeeeeeer! ¿Dónde estás, hermano? Gritaba desesperado en el celular Archivald, frente a su padre, quien se tocaba el pecho al oír a su hijo gritar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Pierrot Gourmet! Archie, estoy herido.

En el restaurant, Rosana se ocultaba en las macetas de flores abrazada a Annie, quien se dolía por la incomodidad en su vientre, abriendo las piernas de manera poco ortodoxa, como si fuera a dar a luz en un templo maya.

\- ¿Annie?

\- ¡Ross, dile la verdad! Esto es un castigo por mi engaño.

\- No te preocupes amiga, saldremos de esto, trata de cerrar las piernas, se te ve la ropa y…

\- ¡Ross! No seas estúpida, no puedo.

Los disparos dejaron de oírse, los vehículos desaparecieron en el zumbido de las calles y el sonido inmediato de las sirenas de la policía, llegaba a sustituirlos.

Candy le sonreía, viendo como la mirada de él le daba ternura,

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

\- Gracias a ti. Giraba y veía sangre en su brazo, su vestido le servía de inmediato y rompía para poder apretar a herida. - Te hirieron en un brazo, ¿Tu espalda está bien?

\- Si, solo es el brazo, tu vestido era hermoso y… ¿Tú bebe?

Candy se tocaba y no sentía movimientos, pero tampoco dolor, en ese instante, le tomaba la mano a Albert, que había puesto bajo de ella y con la seguridad con la que había reaccionado hacía unos minutos, la extendía como si con ella esperara una reacción similar, así fue, de inmediato su bebe se giraba y reaccionaba, dejando incrédulo al espectador mudo. Ella respondió

\- Gracias, estamos bien. No tardará la ambulancia. Un grito suave la sacaba de su conversación

\- ¿Candy, estas bien?

\- ¡Stear! Ella se levantaba dejándolo sentado en el piso, a su salvador, que la observaba como se alejaba y sentía que debía seguirla. Pero a él también lo llamaron.

\- ¡William! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo alarmada Annie a lo que Ross quien la veía con las plantas rotas en la cabeza, el vestido a las caderas y esa posición bastante extraña respondía

\- Habíamos quedado de verlo aquí, Annie.

Candy llegaba y veía que Stear tenía una herida directa en la espalda, de inmediato tomaba un mantel doblado y lo usaba de almohada para mantenerlo de lado, con la jarra de agua mojaba y limpiaba todo, viendo lo que tenía, ejercía presión cubriendo la herida,

\- ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Por favor!

Gritaba a los meseros y las personas que estaban cerca, todos se movilizaban, ella lo abrazaba y le decía,

\- Vas a estar bien, es solo una herida, por favor aguanta, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, sin ti, no tendré a nadie más.

\- Si, si, si Candy, yo te cuidare, mi, mi, mi hermano ya viene. Le entregaba el celular y le hacía señas a sus credenciales.

\- No me separaré de ti, hasta ver a tu hermano y a tu familia, te lo prometo, no te dejaré, te voy a cuidar y no vas a estar solo en ningún momento, Stear.

\- ¡Paty! ¿Mi Paty? ¿Veré a mi Paty, Candy?

\- No, no, no por favor Stear, no lo hagas, vive para mi, mi bebe te querrá mucho, serás su tío favorito, jugaremos juntos, te lo prometo Stear, mi bebe y yo te necesitamos, eres lo único que tenemos, eres mi mejor amigo. Lloraba apretando la herida para que no sangrara.

En otra mesa, con mucho cuidado, Albert ayudaba a componerse a Annie y le sacudía el polvo y las plantas de la cabeza, Rosana asqueada y viendo su trasero le dijo

\- ¿Annie, te mojaste?

\- ¡Dios! ¡Me mojé! ¡Mi bebe!

Una ambulancia llegaba y Candy gritaba

\- ¡Aquí! Es muy importante, ¡esta herido!

Rosana molesta gritaba, ella va a dar a luz, es más importante que un moribundo, gritaba con desprecio viendo de espaldas a Stear y con Candy llorando, a lo que Albert se acercaba a verla y dijo,

\- La llevaré al hospital, ella puede caminar, el necesita la ambulancia, Ross.

\- ¡Ella es una Britter! A lo que Candy molesta le gritaba con desprecio

\- El apellido no importa, es su vida, mi amigo esta herido, está perdiendo sangre, y el se llevará a su novia en un auto, déjeme salvarle la vida.

Albert le daba señas a los paramédicos, quienes se iban con él. Ross la veía molesta, como menos preciándola y cuando los paramédicos pedían datos ella decía

\- Soy su amiga, el es Alistar Cornwall, su hermano viene en camino, por favor sálvelo, soy enfermera, la bala esta dentro por su espalda y no tiene salida. Albert la calmaba diciéndole,

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien ¿El es el padre de tu hijo?

\- No. Es mi mejor amigo. Tengo que salvarlo.

\- Va a estar bien, es fuerte, ya lo veras.

\- Gracias.

Annie mojada de todo su vestido, apenada caminaba a la puerta cuando vio a Archivald, con paramédicos, ambos se vieron sin decir media palabra. Albert lo vio, le ofreció su mano y comentó

\- Ya lo traen en camilla, su amiga es enfermera, y no se ha despegado de él. - Vamos Annie, te llevaré al hospital, para que te revisen. Ella lo veía, esperando que dijera algo, pero ambos se veían en silencio, Ross se asustaba y se quedaba atrás al reconocer al verdadero padre, vio como William se llevaba a Annie y ella esperaba hablar con él. Pero este de inmediato se dirigía a buscar a su hermano, quien Candy le decía

\- Está muy mal, no quiero que se muera, por favor, tenemos que salvarlo.

\- Soy Archivald Cornwall, su hermano, un helicóptero espera, por favor dense prisa. Los paramédicos movieron a Candy y Archie le abrazo notando su vientre manchado en sangre

\- ¿Te hirieron?

\- No, es su sangre. Stear está muy herido, no quiero que le pase nada, es mi mejor amigo.

\- Vamos, iremos con él. Al caminar se topaba de nuevo con Ross y molesta Candy le dijo,

\- Tome su maldita ambulancia. Ya llego la familia de mi amigo, lo ve, el también es importante, no solo su amiga. Archie le preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- Que esta señorita, no quería darme la ambulancia para Stear, porque su amiga va a dar a luz, su novio la va a llevar al hospital, pero ella discutía que era una Britter, y no quería que dejaran morir a mi amigo.

Archie giraba y le decía con desprecio,

\- El es un Cornwall y no vuelva a humillar cuando es una emergencia el apellido sale sobrando, señorita.

\- ¡Perdóname Archie! Necesito decirte algo. con una voz melosa solicitaba arrepentida Ross.

\- Lo siento, pero llevo prisa, vamos preciosa, tenemos que ver que te quiten esas ropas y te revisen, ven. Abrazaba a Candy llevándosela del lugar. Pensando que su hermano le había dicho que un Cornwall no nacía sin apellido, ese debía ser hijo de su hermano.

En el hospital, Albert había llamado a sus padres, George llegaba corriendo, lo abrazaba, y tras él, llegaban los Britter, serios y bajando la mirada, sin saludarlos, este preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

\- Se va a inducir el parto, ya tiene siete meses y se le rompió la fuente. Dijo con una seriedad bastante notoria, a lo que George se quedaba en espera de que comentara más, solo deseaba alejarse de los Britter un poco, al mostrar indiferencia con ellos, sin saludar siquiera.

\- Padre, Annie y yo no tenemos siete meses de noviazgo, las semanas exactas dicen que, Annie tenía cuatro semanas de embarazo cuando la conocí, ese hijo no puede ser mío, además, recordé otras cosas, ella no fue a la casa conmigo esa noche, esa noche me llevaron los guardias de mis amigos, Candy, la sobrina de Charlotte me recibió, ella me llevó a mi habitación y… creo que nunca estuve con Annie, yo… estuve…

\- Tranquilo hijo, todo está claro, creo que ellos ya lo sabían, por eso el trato de ni saludarnos, están apenados.

Rosana estaba sentada en los sillones de la estancia, Albert la vio y se fue con ella, le preguntaba,

\- ¿Sabes quién es el padre del bebe de Annie?

Ella asentía y bajaba el rostro avergonzada, Albert apretaba los dientes y agregaba

\- Todos estos meses lo sabías y te uniste a su mentira, eres tan despiadada, como ella, ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Creo que ese, ya no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ustedes, hicieron que fuera asunto mío, si no quieres que las demande, es mejor que hables,

\- Es de Cornwall, Archivald Cornwall. El no lo sabe, ella no se lo dijo, la dejo por otra.

Albert se sentó a un lado en el sillón recordando ver a Archivald en la entrada del restaurant, su hermano estaba ahí, herido por la espalda, los hombres que dispararon, fueron por él. Estaban en peligro y son sus nuevos socios. Tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

Lejos de ahí en un hospital de alta tecnología con helipuerto y especialidades costosas, Candy era llamada por una enfermera, para revisarla, una joven asistente llegaba con ropa de maternidad y detalles, ayudando a cambiarla ahora que tenía una bata del hospital, y la ayudaba peinándola.

\- Señora, los Cornwall, le envían estos detalles y la esperan después de su revisión.

\- Dígales que no era necesario que se molesten, yo podía haber ido a mi casa a cambiarme.

\- Esperemos a saber cómo se encuentra su bebe. Archivald y su padre, entraban y escuchaban a Candy lo que había respondido y continuaba,

\- Mi bebe está bien. Y yo ya estoy mejor, al saber que mi amigo ya es atendido, solo deseo que le salven la vida, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

\- No se angustie, él se encuentra en cirugía en estos momentos, ah, miré el es el hermano y el padre de su… amigo.

\- Gracias, respondía Candy bajaba el rostro saludando con respeto al señor Cornwall, quien la abrazaba,

\- Dígame, ¿es mi nieto ese bebe?

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar, me agrada mucho recibir las ideas y poder hacer cambios y ver como se puede hacer una idea, algo más real, disfrutar escribir, leer y volver a leer varias veces, editar, te hace que sientas la historia tan cerca, las lagrimas, tan dentro y las sensaciones de felicidad, son las pequeñas cosas que agradezco a Dios al escribir, porque aunque no estoy viviendo, entro en la historia y visualizo cada detalles para tratar de trasmitirles todo... Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no adapto historias, me gusta crearlas y poder hacer algo distinto y nuevo que ilumine nuestra imaginación.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

\- ¡Oh no, señor! mi bebe no es de su hijo, Alistar es mi mejor amigo, me aprecia mucho y es como un tío para mi bebe, pero no es el padre. La sonrisa de ambos hombres se quedaba en incredulidad, después agregaba Archie,

\- Pe, pe, pero mi hermano dijo… que un Cornwall no nacía sin apellido.

\- El sabe que este bebe no es de él, es todo un caballero y el mejor hombre del mundo, salimos y conversamos, primero por la tristeza y la muerte de su novia, desde que lo conocí, temía por su integridad y… saber que su novia estaba embarazada, me hizo comprender… que le recordaba a ella.

\- ¿Te lo contó? Dijo sin pensar Archie, bajando su rostro, a lo que el padre preguntaba,

\- ¿Cómo que su novia estaba embarazada?, la hija de ese desgraciado de O´Brien. Candy al ver que Archie se quedaba sin responder, tomaba el brazo del padre de Stear, lo acompañaba a sentarse y platicaba con él.

\- Lo que sucede es que fue un secreto, perdone que lo haya comentado, Stear me dijo que su hermano y yo lo sabíamos. Dígame por favor, ¿Cómo está Stear?

\- Ya salió de cirugía, hija, pensábamos que tu bebe era mi nieto, eso que me acabas de decir es muy doloroso para mi, sobre todo, con lo que su médico nos dijo, existe la probabilidad de que, mi hijo… no vuelva a caminar.

\- No diga eso, es solo una probabilidad, los médicos no siempre saben todo, lo más importante es que está con vida. El hombre levantaba su rostro y viendo como ella lo alentaba le tomaba las manos y agregaba

\- Tienes razón, lo más importante es que se encuentra con vida, mi muchacho es un roble, ¿estarás aquí cuando despierte?

\- Su hijo es mi mejor amigo, no solo estaré aquí cuando despierte, lo veré de nuevo caminar, dijo que sería un tío para mi bebe, y jugaríamos juntos, le prometí que eso haríamos y… ¡quiero verlo!

Candy comenzaba a llorar, el padre de su amigo la abrazaba y lloraban juntos.

Archivald por su parte continuaba dudoso, caminaba de un lado a otro, recordando el rostro de Annie, con su vestido húmedo y su embarazo bastante avanzado, en un instante deseó que ese bebe fuera suyo, recordando que ella le había regalado algo que jamás nadie había hecho, su virtud, pero ver a William como el novio de ella, lo dejaba pensando, no se veía angustiado, ni preocupado por el bebe o por Annie, tal vez no la amaba, tal vez… Stear… se refería a ella, no podía caber esa posibilidad, de haberla… tendría más de… siete meses… ella iba al hospital.

En el hospital de Chicago, George estaba molesto al escuchar a Rosana confesar todo, al levantarse William, el tomaba su lugar y escuchaba a la mujer que humillada, solo comentaba,

\- Fue una tontería tras otra, cuando vi que Annie se quedaría con su bebe sola, yo misma busque la solución y…

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien se embarazó de otro?

\- Fui yo, quien le recomendó buscarse un padre, al no querer decírselo a Archivald, William estaba muy tomado y fue todo un caballero, lo siento tanto señor Johnson, realmente no fue intensión ni de Annie, ni mía llegar a este extremo, los padres de ella se acaban de enterar hace unos días, quedamos de ver a William para conversar sobre este asunto.

\- ¿Le pensaban decir la verdad?

\- Si. Cuando paso este atentado, fue aun más claro de parte de Annie, confesarle todo, lo afirmaba desde antes, quería que se los dijera, y realmente fui quien le dio la idea de decirle a William que era su bebe.

\- Es natural, un hijo requiere de un padre y una madre.

\- Si, pensamos igual, pero no es lo ideal, que paguen unos por otros.

\- En ocasiones tomar una decisión como esa, al ver a un pequeño indefenso, además sentirte culpable y responsable de todo lo que le suceda, puede hacer tomar decisiones que a la larga, sean una carga muy pesada.

\- ¿Usted ha pasado por algo similar?

\- Si. Por eso te comprendo Rosana, eres joven y bonita, no has vivido todo lo que yo, pero esto te incrementará el carácter, te llenará de fortaleza y sabrás que tarde o temprano todo se paga. Rosana se sintió mejor, el padre de William no la atacaba como debería, le aseguraba ser joven y bonita, aun que era mayor que Annie y a su edad muchas jóvenes ya estaban casadas, sin pensar bajaba el rostro y respondía,

\- Ya lo estoy pagando, señor Johnson. El pelinegro notaba su turbación, y le sonreía para animarla diciendo,

\- Llámame, George.

\- Gracias, George. Sabe… no parece el padre de William. El castaño le sonreía con ternura, cuando llegaba una mujer muy emocionada, llena de detalles para el bebe, varias personas la seguían con globos y listones. Preguntaba,

\- ¿Ya nació mi nieto? George con la mirada de fastidio le solicitaba a su hijo,

\- William, ¿Podrías hablar con tu madre? Este que caminaba pensativo se detenía y le respondía con tranquilidad,

\- Por supuesto. - Mamá venga.

George continuaba conversando con Rosana, mientras William le contaba la verdad, Elroy aventaba enfurecida todo lo que había llevado, hacia llamadas cancelando otros detalles y molesta se acercaba a su esposo.

\- ¡Que poco hombre eres! todavía le diriges la palabra a esta cómplice de la infamia que han hecho. Todos estos meses creyendo que esperaba un nieto y mira. Con seriedad y la autoridad acostumbrada George moderando su tono respondía,

\- Silencio Elroy, estás en un hospital. Ella se alteraba al ver el apacible rostro de Rosana quien veía a George con cierto atisbo de admiración, alterada y aun más enfurecida comentaba,

\- Eso es lo que necesitaban, pero ya me las pagaran, aléjate de inmediato de esa. Es una cualquiera igual que su amiga, falsa, mentirosa y… poco agraciada. Rosana giro a verle el rostro a Elroy, se limpiaba con el pañuelo los ojos y cuestionaba

\- ¿Poco agraciada? Por favor señora, si usted está bastante mal físicamente para decir eso, tuvo suerte de que su marido la volteara a ver, sería una solterona amargada, seré muy tonta al haber mentido, al intentar proteger a mi amiga, pero usted no tiene derecho de venir a gritarme, al menos ahora sabe la verdad, y créame Annie estaba muy feliz porque nunca tuvo el temor de tener un nieto con el parecido a usted.

Elroy le intentaba abofetear, pero George se atravesaba tranquilizando las cosas, a lo que eso la enfurecía más.

\- ¡Que poco hombre, eres! como permites que me insulte de esa manera, todavía te atreves a defenderla, soy tu esposa.

\- Basta Elroy, la señorita no está gritando, tranquilízate y ve a casa, William y yo necesitamos arreglar algunas cosas.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! mirando de nuevo a Rosana gritaba, - ¿Y tú? no te hagas ilusiones con mi marido, porque te haya defendido, ya no es de los que andan de cama en cama, para que te hagas la mosca muerta frente a él, no es de los que pueden satisfacer las necesidades de nadie.

William, se acercaba al escuchar como ofendía a George,

\- Por favor, deja de gritar y llamar la atención, es un hospital, nos vemos en casa, estoy esperando saber cómo se encuentra Annie.

\- ¡Esa cualquiera no merece tu atención! debemos irnos ahora.

El rubio con una molestia, llamaba a la seguridad que lo acompañaba y separando a Elroy con tranquilidad, la mandaba a su casa, recogiendo todo lo que había tirado. Rosana observaba con seriedad a George, la mujer lo había exhibido, al parecer no se llevaban bien entre ellos, sin embargo mostraba entereza y calma, aun con todo lo que vociferaba de coraje su esposa.

Albert se encontraba abrumado, no podía dejar a Annie ahora, su hijo era un Cornwall, eso pronto lo sabrían y no podía dejar que nadie más quemara el buen nombre de los Britter. Sin embargo no podía sacar de su mente a la pequeña rubia, pensando que estaba embarazada, no tenía el vientre tan grande como Annie, pero se veía hermosa, pensando que al tocar su vientre y sentir a su hijo reaccionar, acercarse con toda su confianza, ocultar a su bebe entre los dos, esas escenas en su mente no había duda, había estado con ella, ese bebe no era de su amigo, pero podía ser que aquella vez hubiese embarazado a la pequeña, tan hermosa desde la primera vez que la vio, tan bella, su mirada, por supuesto, estaba ebrio, debía haberla tomado sin consideración, por eso no le dijo nada, debía investigar si era su hijo, pero si no recordaba hasta ahora, sus labios, su respiración, ese olor en su cabello, toda ella provocaba que no quisiera dejarla, tenía que volver a verla, seguirla, ella había sido suya, su mente no lo inventaba, estaba claro ahora, ella fue la mujer que se le entregó o… de la que había abusado.

Rosana apenada se levantaba de la sala al ver tan pensativo a George, al igual que William con la mirada perdida, buscaba irse con los Britter, donde la madre de Annie, al verla la abrazaba, ambas angustiadas conversaban lo que había pasado en la sala de espera externa. El señor Britter avergonzado se enteraba por parte de su esposa y los tres se calmaban buscando como disculparse con William y su padre. El buen hombre de familia de inmediato, se alejaba dejándolas ahí en espera de que el médico saliera, se iba por el pasillo y se topaba con George.

\- Disculpe, Johnson, la amiga de mi hija ya nos comentó lo sucedido, esto no lo esperábamos de nuestra hija, estamos realmente muy avergonzados de esta situación.

\- No se preocupe, mi hijo y yo estaremos aquí para saber sobre su salud, cuente con nuestro apoyo, ya Rosana nos explicó la situación y estamos conscientes de todo esto. El Sr. Britter le dio la mano y se retiraba de nuevo con su esposa, salía el medico diciendo,

\- Son gemelitas. Albert sonreía al ver a la madre dar un grito, el padre preguntaba,

\- ¿Mi hija cómo está?

\- Delicada, pero estable, la pasaremos a terapia intensiva, esperemos ver su reacción, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, las pequeñas necesitan crecer un poco más, no sabemos si pasen la noche.

Albert miro a George, de inmediato tomaba el celular y marcaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Archivald, soy William… Johnson, amigo de Annie Britter, necesito que vengas al hospital Chicago ahora.

\- Mi hermano acaba de salir de una cirugía y…

\- Lo sé, estuve ahí, pero es necesario que sepas que, Annie Britter acaba de dar a luz a un par de gemelitas y son tuyas, se encuentran muy delicadas junto a la madre y no es justo que no sepas la verdad, no tuve nunca nada que ver con ella, solo hemos sido amigos, ella no quiso decírtelo porque al parecer la dejaste por otra mujer. La cara de asombro a sus pensamientos antes de recibir la llamada y ahora verificar que Annie era quien tenía un Cornwall, lo dejaba pensando en cómo se había enterado Stear, tratando de tomar la situación y un poco nervioso respondía,

\- Johnson… muchas gracias por la llamada, enseguida iré para allá, ¿habrá algún problema con la familia, supongo?

\- Al parecer nadie sabe quién es el padre, solo Annie y su amiga Rosana. En ese momento recordaba en el restaurant como lo intentaba abordar la amiga de Annie…

\- Ella intentaba hablar conmigo, su amiga, ahora lo comprendo, ¿Cómo te enteraste, Johnson?

\- Obligue a Rosana a que me lo dijera.

\- Gracias, en este momento salgo para allá. Hablaré con mi familia.

Archivald giraba viendo a Candy con su padre y una voz en el pasillo lo dejaba asustado, al escucharla alterada

\- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¿Quiero saber cómo está mi hijo?

Candy se tocaba el vientre, el padre de Stear se levantaba y abría la puerta de la habitación diciendo,

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Aquí estamos!

\- Anthony ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué le pasó a Stear? Archivald la abrazaba por la espalda y la tranquilizaba,

\- Ya salió de cirugía, madre, él estará bien, cálmate por favor, ven pasa a esta habitación, aquí te sentirás mejor.

\- Mis guardias dicen que fue un atentado en su contra… ¿Quién atacó a mi hijo? El padre bajaba el rostro y agregaba,

\- Ven, mi cielo… todavía estamos investigando eso, mira… ella es amiga de Stear, es…

\- ¡Esta embarazada! Es…

\- No amor, ella no está embarazada de tu hijo, es solo amiga de Stear. En ese momento Archie bajaba el rostro, agregaba

\- Papá… el Cornwall que mencionaba Stear, es mío… me acaba de llamar Johnson…

Candy al escuchar, se ponía nerviosa y ajustaba sus manos… miraba nervioso al hermano de Stear quien comentaba

\- Annie Britter y yo tuvimos una relación pasajera y acaba de dar a luz… ¡son mías!

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por la espera, tuve una emergencia, pero a Dios gracias, todo bien. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, trataremos de terminar todos los fics que traigo pendientes, dándole a este un poco más de velocidad.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

La madre de los Cornwall, una dama delgada con un porte impecable y cabellos castaños dorados recogidos en un envuelto, abría la boca asombrada por lo que escuchaba, su esposo la había llamado con el accidente a su hijo y mencionado que había un Cornwall en camino que requería apellido, pero escuchar a su pequeño vástago decir que había una relación pasajera y que eran suyas…

\- ¿Quiénes son tuyas, Archie?

Candy se abrazaba a su cuerpo giraba bajando la cabeza para pasar desapercibida al escuchar algo tan intimo, giraba viendo hacia los ventanales, escuchaba bien claro el nombre de los Johnson, después decir el nombre de la novia de Albert y… que acababa de dar a luz, tal vez a una niña y que era de Archie, el hermano de… Stear era el padre de ese bebe, no era de William Johnson… porque habían dicho eso, habría alguna confusión era la novia de Albert…

\- Mamá… ¡perdóname!… embarace a una señorita… y… acaba de tener gemelas, son mis hijas. Ambos padres abrían como peces sus ojos asombrados, pero Candy respiraba y aspiraba analizando la información de lo que escuchaba, pensando que ella tenía poco más de seis meses, esas niñas no eran de Albert… no eran hermanitas de su bebe…

\- ¿Cómo que embarazaste a una señorita? ¡Gemelas!

La tensión se hizo mayor, la señora Cornwall se desvanecía. Candy al girar veía como el padre la elevaba a la cama de la habitación que ella ocupaba, de inmediato y como buena enfermera, la atendía buscando como ayudarla, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, esperando a que la buena mujer despertara. El padre llamaba a los médicos quienes entraban, pero Candy ya estaba haciéndola reaccionar con un poco de algodón y algo para oler, a lo que Jane Cornwall, le sonreía amable.

\- Gracias hija, estos hombres no tienen ni un atisbo de sensibilidad… ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Soy abuela!

\- Eso es bueno, Stear se encuentra bien y… ahora es abuela, su familia es muy espontanea. Anthony Cornwall, el padre de Archie, lo miraba con el seño fruncido esperando aclarar lo comentado y viendo a su mujer sonreír con la amiga de Stear, notaba que Archie, sacaba a los médicos, para terminar de hablar al ver que su madre reaccionaba,

\- Me acabo de enterar, padre. No sabía que estaba embarazada… Johnson era su novio, pero tengo que ir a verla, se encuentra en el hospital Chicago, ella estaba en el mismo restaurant que mi hermano, dice que están muy delicadas… que nadie sabe que soy el padre de las niñas, ella lo ocultó… su amiga acaba de hablar y… William me llamó para que fuera de inmediato, no sé… tal vez requieran algo y…

\- ¿Estás seguro que son tuyas? Preguntaba el padre asombrado porque hubiera gemelas en la familia.

\- Fue hace poco más de siete meses, no lo tome en serio, fue una aventura…

\- ¿Una aventura?

\- Bueno… no… ella no… Archie se lamentaba al decir eso, su madre escuchaba viendo a los ojos a Candy ambas se apoyaban, tratando de guardar silencio. Candy le acariciaba las manos y Jane se apenaba al escuchar a su hijo con tales afirmaciones. Archie agregaba

\- Ella se entregó a mí, la seduje, abuse de ella… soy el responsable de todo esto, Papá.

Al decir todo eso, Jane se colocaba una mano en la boca, Candy se abrazaba a ella para tranquilizarla. Anthony se salía de la habitación empujando la espalda de su hijo. Ambos dejaban órdenes de avisar a las damas cuando saliera de terapia intensiva, Stear y se marchaba rumbo al hospital Chicago.

En la habitación una confusión mental se adentraba en Candy, al recordar la ocasión en que escuchaba a Albert decir que no recordaba nada, ahora saber que no era el padre, que solo lo habían timado, pensaba en la madre de Albert con lo escrupulosa que era, imaginar sus comentarios la ponían tensa, pero recordar a Albert en el restaurant, recostados en el piso, aun con los disparos, era como volver a vivir, su cercanía, su olor, su mirada, lo amaba, y no podía dejar de pensarlo, aunque ya no pudiera volver a verlo, lo amaría siempre, su bebe sería el mejor regalo de haberlo tenido, aunque fuera por una sola vez.

En el hospital, los sonidos de la maquina que vigilaba a Annie Britter, ponía en tensión a la madre, que solo observaba por un cristal, como su hija, estaba dormida sin responder, mientras que en los cuneros, Albert asombrado miraba a las dos pequeñitas en una sola caja incubadora, sin moverse en lo absoluto, con solo un leve respiro cansado de ambas, la enfermera les había colocado varias mangueras sus pieles rojitas y arrugadas, una mata de pelo negro en sus cabecitas y una bandita rosa en cada una de ellas.

\- Hola Johnson. Gracias por la llamada.

\- ¡Cornwall! Son ellas, mira, están muy delicadas, pide permiso, me dieron esta tarjeta cuando pensaron que era el padre, anda, ve amigo, piensa que… si crecen serán tan hermosas como su madre. Anthony estaba tras su hijo, de inmediato tomaba la tarjeta que no alcanzaba a tocar Archie, solicitaba hablar con los pediatras del lugar y el director del hospital, buscaba tener acceso a las niñas y trasladarlas si fuera necesario. El abuelo Britter se daba cuenta y ambos se miraban de frente.

\- Buenas noches, mi hijo es el padre, estamos aquí porque no nos informaron con tiempo, mi hijo se acaba de enterar.

\- ¿Cómo sabe? Archivald llegaba tras su espalda y comentaba

\- Señor, su hija y yo somos padres de las pequeñas, me he informado que tienen siete meses y una semana, es el mismo tiempo en el que su hija y yo estuvimos juntos después de la fiesta de los Phanton, siento mucho no haber estado aquí, ella no me informó nada, pero hare todo lo que me pida, me la llevaré hasta que recupere su salud, le juro…

\- ¿Me jura? Por favor, deje en paz a mis nietas y a mi hija, no sabe todo lo avergonzados que hemos estado, mi hija jamás nos había mentido, jamás se había portado tan desvergonzada, ahora me dice que… usted.

\- Sé que no es el momento, pero si lo hubiese sabido, respondería por Annie, ella… es una dama, soy el responsable de todo, ella tuvo sus razones, yo… soy el culpable de que todo haya salido mal.

\- Pues si lo reconoce, váyase, mi hija y mis nietas nos tienen a nosotros. Ya hemos pasado tantas penas al pensar que… Johnson no se casaría con ella, pensándolo el padre y mire… él se ha portado como un caballero… mientras que usted… ni siquiera sabía nada. Anthony se molestaba su hijo se estaba poniendo frente a él, aceptaba la responsabilidad, pero no lo harían a un lado, de inmediato respondía

\- Comprendo como padre, como está sufriendo señor Britter, pero tengo tanto derecho de ser abuelo de esas niñas como usted, y si usted se siente engañado, culparé a su hija de haber ocultado este embarazo a mi familia y por culpar a otro de la responsabilidad, podría quitarle a mis nietas, así que no me venga con culpar solo a mi hijo, tome en cuenta quien mintió primero. Mis nietas no están solas, su padre y su abuelo están aquí y no me iré a ningún lado sin ellas, ¿Lo comprende?

Albert y George guardaban silencio, Archivald, era vestido para entrar a ver a las niñas, y le ponían guantes y cubre bocas, tomando en una mano el débil cuerpecito de la bebita quien abría sus ojos grises, observando quien la despertaba. Pegaba su rostro a la caja para verla de cerquita y la pequeña movía sus bracitos, volviendo loco al abuelo afuera de los cristales. Tomaba a la otra pequeña con la misma forma que a la primera, pero al soltarlas lloraban, la enfermera buscaba al médico, quien autorizaba sacarlas y colocarlas en el pecho de padre. El pañalito casi se les caía, pero ambas buscaban agarrar la camisa y se aferraban, a lo que la enfermera ponía mamilas pequeñas en sus bocas, mientras Archivald soltaba el llanto al ver como lo observaban de manera intensa.

Anthony afuera tomaba una fotografía, sonriendo aparecía la abuela y el señor Britter le informaba quienes eran ellos, después de estar con las pequeñas, Archie fue permitido en el área de terapia intensiva y tomaba la mano de Annie.

\- Hola preciosa, ya estoy aquí, perdóname, nunca estuve con esa mujer, después de ti, no hay otra mujer… ahora solo tú y mis hijas son las únicas que pueden estar a mi lado, tienes que despertar Annie, las pequeñas te necesitan tanto como yo. Le besaba las manos y el rostro, la maquina cambiaba de tonos y ella abría los ojos, al verlo se le salían las lagrimas y decía

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Perdóname!

Archie lloraba besando sus manos, Annie cansada cerraba sus ojos de nuevo. Los médicos entraban para atenderla ahora que había reaccionado, pidiéndole al castaño que no se saliera, que se quedara más tiempo, él no pensaba irse, sin ellas, no se iría de ahí.

Afuera llamaba Anthony a su esposa, diciéndole detalles de todo lo que estaba pasando, Albert escuchaba lo emocionados que estaban,

\- Dile a Candy que tengo dos nietas, díselo Jane, ella quería que Stear fuera el tío de su bebe, y mi Archie ya lo hizo tío, dile a la amiga de Stear, amor.

Albert preguntaba a los guardaespaldas como se encontraba Alistar y en qué hospital estaba, salía sin decirle nada a nadie, buscando la manera de ver a la joven sobrina de Charlotte, Candy.

En el hospital de especialidades, Candy se despedía de Jane, estaba agotada y salía caminando, iba a pedir un taxi, pero no contaba con tanto efectivo, así que comenzaba a caminar para ir al autobús, Albert llegaba en su auto, la veía en la parada, dejaba el auto y corría para alcanzarla, pero ella subía al autobús, él de inmediato volvía para seguirlo. Por fin la veía bajar y la seguía a distancia, se estacionaba al frente de donde entraba, para continuar con su persecución, al tomar las llaves, ella ingresaba y él se esperaba un poco para darle tiempo de entrar a su departamento.

Ella pensativa se daba un baño, se colocaba su camisón y sonaba el timbre de su puerta, no tenía mirilla, pero dejaba la cadena puesta para abrir,

\- ¿Diga?

\- Buenas noches… ¿Candy?

Al escucharlo y verlo por la orilla, se hizo hacia atrás, el la había encontrado, pero porque la buscaba, si no recordaba nada de ella, cerraba para quitar la cadena y lo observaba esperando que dijera a que venía.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesitamos hablar.

Ella asintió y le daba oportunidad de pasar, no traía la bata encima, solo su camisón, colocaba sus brazos cubriendo sus pechos, esperando a que hablara, sin tener nada que decir, solo le ofrecía algo de beber. El se negaba y la observaba nervioso, hasta que por fin hablaba.

\- Candy, en el restaurant… yo… recordé la noche que llegue a casa ebrio y…

Candy soltaba las quijadas, Albert no despegaba su mirada a sus reacciones, no decía nada, pero tampoco le huía, no tenía miedo, confiaba en él, así que debía ser honesto y hacer que le dijera si su bebe, era suyo.

\- Sabes pequeña, sé que te hice daño y… se que abuse de ti… no debería estar aquí, pero, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, necesito que me ayudes, que me digas lo que te hice esa noche, no puedo continuar con esta incertidumbre, yo… ¿Te viole?

Candy lo observaba detalladamente, se veía todo apenado con la mirada triste, avergonzada y pensando que la había dañado, al tocar la última palabra, ella no pudo seguir sin hacer nada, se levantaba con cuidado, se sentó a su lado y mirándolo a sus ojos, le colocaba la mano en la mejilla comentando,

\- Fuiste muy lindo conmigo, todo está bien, no abusaste de mí, fue… también porque lo quise, yo… no te detuve. Lo siento, pensé que jamás recordarías esa noche, no deberías estar aquí, tu madre se molestará mucho, por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme, estaré bien.

\- ¿Mi madre? Porque se molestaría mi madre,

\- Por favor, juré que no volvería a verte, ni a ver a nadie de su familia, vete y no vuelvas nunca, por favor.

\- ¿Ella sabía que te hice mía? ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Nos vio? ¿Nos encontró?

Candy le negaba con un leve movimiento, apenada se levantaba, pero él la detenía y la abrazaba acomodándola entre sus piernas y tocando de nuevo su vientre agregaba

\- ¿Le dijiste de mi bebe? ¿Se lo dijiste?

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. es muy gratificante tener fics que hacen que te pongan en la expectativa, pero más es ver que suben continuaciones seguidas y puedes saber que el capítulo tiene continuidad y la seguridad de que no o dejaran sin final. :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy bajo el rostro, él le tomaba la barbilla y la miraba a los ojos, suplicándole con su mirada que se lo dijera, pero al verse, no decía nada, el tocaba su vientre acariciándolo lentamente, buscando que se moviera como lo hizo esa mañana. Ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su caricia, respiraba entrecortada suspirando con cada que él hacía ese movimiento se recargaba a su hombro suspirando como adormecida,

\- No me respondes, pequeña. ¿Es nuestro? Cuando pusiste mi mano en tu vientre, esta mañana, se movía, ¿Por qué ya no lo hace?

\- Debe estar durmiendo, estuvo muy inquieto todo el día, se encuentra descansando ahora.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- seis meses y una semana… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… es un niño.

\- ¿Un niño? Nuestro hijo, es un niño. Te hice mía esa noche, te deje embarazada esa noche, Candy… porque no me lo dijiste.

\- Yo… escuche cuando le decías a tu padre que… tu novia estaba esperando un bebe, de esa misma noche y… le juré a tu madre… yo no debo hablar más… no soy de tu clase… no soy para ti… fui un… error. ¡Perdóname! No debí estar contigo… perdóname, por favor, no vuelvas, no te pediré nunca nada, yo… no te molestaré jamás… te lo juro, no haré nada… lo juré… yo…

Albert la abrazaba guardándola entre sus brazos, llorando por lo que decía, su madre la había amenazado, su madre lo sabía, ella había callado…

\- Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño, no tengas miedo, te cuidaré. Albert tomaba sus labios, sus rizos húmedos caían por su brazo, el disfrutaba de sus pequeños y carnosos labios, había pasado meses con el odio de una supuesta novia que no lo soportaba cerca, por su mentira y su conciencia, mientras ella estaba sola, con un amigo que la cuidaba. Tomaba sus labios dándole oportunidad de que respirara y volvía a besar sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello.

Ella no podía detenerlo, estaba gozando de todo lo que él le daba, no debía estar ahí, el no debía buscarla, si su madre se enteraba, no sabía de que podía ser capaz, se había molestado mucho que su hijo estuviera con una mujer del servicio, no podía permitirse estar cerca de él, ella era su madre, juro que no molestaría a su familia, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, sus hormonas estaban explotando emocionadas, al tenerlo cerca, había llorado, le decía que la cuidaría, no podía hacerlo, pero sus palabras le alimentaban el alma.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, sus gemidos exigieron más de sus caricias y él también lo necesitaba, con cuidado la elevaba en sus brazos, la habitación se veía encendida desde el sillón, se fue con ella hasta llegar a su lecho,

\- ¿No te haré daño?

\- No, no me haces daño, no me hiciste daño nunca…

Con ello, el le quitaba el camisón viendo su vientre hermoso y níveo. Le besaba su barriguita y le acariciaba con la sien, tratando de no rasparla con la barbilla.

\- Te recordé hoy, pequeña, todo el día estuviste en mi mente, oía tu respiración, estabas en mis brazos, deseo recordarlo de nuevo, dime qué puedo hacerlo sin hacerle daño a nuestro hijo.

\- Estamos bien, podemos hacerlo… yo… te desee tanto… te deseo ahora. El vio como ella continuaba respirando con dificultad, se veía tan hermosa aun embarazada, sus pechos estaban grandes y erguidos, debía ser por su embarazo, pero se veían hermosos y rosados. Se recostaba a su lado y bajaba de su cama arrodillándose para besarla y adorarla despacio, cuidando que ella estuviera bien, con toda ternura, con delicadeza, se desprendía las ropas desesperado, pero al tocarla lo hacía con tal adoración, deseándola, el debía haberla cuidado, la había embarazado, tenía seis meses de no tenerla, de no recordarla, pero era suya y ese pequeño también lo era, no había estado con ella, sus antojos, sus síntomas, sus vitaminas, todo lo estuvo viviendo ella con… su amigo.

\- ¿Tu amigo, se encuentra bien? Las caricias la aturdían pero la pregunta la sorprendía y solo contestaba agitadamente,

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo amas? En ese momento, ella se detuvo abrió sus ojos y lo miró

\- Es un buen amigo, no lo amo, yo… no puedo… ¿estás celoso?

Ambos se detuvieron con la mirada entrelazada, sus cuerpos casi sin prendas, se quedaron en pausa y avergonzado agregó

\- Te hice mi mujer y… el estaba contigo y…

\- Perdió a su novia, que estaba embarazada, me ve con aprecio, pero… solo somos buenos amigos, no hay nada más entre nosotros. Sé que… no te dije de mi embarazo, pero… no te daré problemas, yo no… no soy promiscua. Bajaba el rostro y se le brotaban las lagrimas, apenas y se contuvo de estar con él, ahora la pensaba una mujer que se iba con todos los hombres, se levantaba lentamente y se colocaba el camisón, mientras él apretaba los dientes al pensar que la había ofendido, ella era virgen cuando estuvo con él, la había besado y… se habían dejado llevar.

\- Pequeña, perdóname, no quise ofenderte, yo... lo siento, espera, por favor.

\- Es mi sexto mes, mis hormonas están muy sensibles, por favor vete, no vuelvas, por favor, no puedo hacerte esto, yo…

\- No, pequeña, yo… te deseo, sé que es tu embarazo… espera por favor, perdona que te haya dicho esto, sé que no habías estado con nadie antes de mí, por favor, perdóname. Te vi con él y… por favor…

\- Será mejor para ambos, debo descansar, fue un día muy intenso, debes irte, por favor, no le digas a nadie que me has visto, te lo suplico, vete.

\- No, no le diré a nadie, pero no tienes por qué tener miedo, te cuidare pequeña, perdona que haya sido un tonto al mencionarte esto, no quiero irme, quiero estar contigo, con los dos, por favor, por favor… te lo suplico.

Ella lo veía, estaba arrepentido, pero no se había vestido, continuaba solo con el bóxer puesto, no podía evitar sentir esa atracción que sentía por él, porque le pasaba esto a ella, porque en ese momento, si estaba tan cansada, se iba a dormir y había llegado el hombre al que cada noche deseaba ver, ahora lo tenía ahí, tal vez pensándola una mujer fácil, pero que podía hacer, si se fue con él cuando estaba ebrio.

Con la seguridad de haber logrado su perdón, se fue hasta ella de nuevo, la abrazaba y la traía a su habitación, no volvería a dudar de ella nunca, si fuera así de fácil, ella no fue a buscarlo y eso fue gracias a su madre, ahora lo sabía, se notaba el miedo en su mirada y como le pedía que no le dijera a nadie nada.

\- Pequeña, es nuestro hijo, debemos estar juntos, el no sabe de clases sociales, ni sabe de mi madre nada, pero apuesto todo lo que tengo, a que te amara mucho, será un niño muy feliz, por tener una mamá tan bonita.

\- ¿Bonita? Utilizas mucho esa palabra para todas las chicas con las que andas.

\- Ahora la que esta celosa eres tú, pero sabes, no he estado con otra chica desde que vine a Norteamérica, además… con ninguna tengo lo que tenemos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? Preguntaba incrédula, sabiendo que entre ellos no había nada en común.

\- Un hijo y una pasión incontrolable. Ella bajo su rostro apenada, el sonrió levantándola en sus brazos y devolviéndola a la cama, iniciando de nuevo lo que entre ellos no podían detener, la pasión encendida desde que se vieron por primera vez.

En el hospital, la habitación de Candy, ahora la ocupaba la madre de los Cornwall, cuando salía Alistar a media noche de terapia intensiva, fue llevado a la habitación, asegurando que ya no se encontraba ahí la joven, sino que asignaban a su hijo, al estar esperándolo.

\- Mi amor, mami esta aquí, mi cielo. ¿Que te hicieron, mi vida.?Ya verás como pronto te recuperarás, tu amiga vendrá por la mañana. Al mencionarla, trataba de abrir los ojos y decía su nombre,

\- ¡Candy!

\- Si, mi amor, ella estuvo aquí, se acaba de ir a su casa.

\- ¡Protégela! estaba conmigo, la atacaran a ella, ¡estaba conmigo! Jane tomaba el teléfono, llamaba a los guardias.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital Chicago, Anthony Cornwall se encontraba en un sillón, en espera de que pasaran a la mujer de su hijo a una habitación. Hablaba con los padres, comentándoles la necesidad de trasladar a su hija y a sus nietas a un mejor hospital.

\- Mi hijo sufrió un atentado, estamos incrementando nuestra seguridad, su hija y sus nietas, son nuestra debilidad ahora, permítanos llevarnos a sus princesas, les asignaré habitación para que descanse su esposa y no tenga que estar en una sala de espera.

\- Mi hija, reaccionó gracias a su muchacho, si me asegura el médico que no sufrirán ningún trastorno, daré mi consentimiento e iré a pagar los honorarios.

\- Mi hijo ya cubrió todos los gastos, mi chofer los llevará al hospital, para mi, será un poco mejor, allá se encuentra mi hijo mayor.

Rosana se marchaba a su casa, despidiéndose de los padres de Annie, se enteraba que la cambiarían de hospital por la seguridad de los Cornwall, ella afirmaba que los apoyaría después del medio día a cuidar a su amiga, a lo que la señora Britter la abrazaba vigorosamente porque aun con todo lo que habían pasado, ella seguía apoyando a su hija y aceptando todo lo que hicieron entre las dos.

\- No te preocupes por nada Rosana, eres como una hija para nosotros, si deseas le pediré al chofer que te deje en casa.

\- No es necesario, mi auto ya se encuentra aquí, me iré a descansar, mañana tratare de cubrirla en la noche. Ella salía a paso lento, pensativa. George la veía atravesar por toda la explanada de la entrada, lentamente le daba alcance.

\- ¿Me permite acompañarla, Rosana?

\- Gracias, George. Pensé que ya se habían ido.

\- Mi hijo ya se fue, tengo que salir a Texas, pero antes quería darle las gracias por todo lo que dijo, no solo era su responsabilidad, era también la de su amiga, agradezco que nos hayan brindado la verdad a tiempo.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya lo habíamos decidido, fue algo injusto. Espero tengas buen viaje, tal vez te vuelva a ver.

\- Ojala que si. Nos vemos. Rosana iba a abrir su auto, el tomo sus llaves, para abrir su puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca a la comisura de sus labios, dejando sorprendida y sin aliento a Rosana, molesta, cerraba la puerta, era un hombre casado, que había pensado, que su mujer tenía razón y ahora la consideraban una mujerzuela, pues estaba equivocado. Sin ver se alejaba en el auto, pero la sensación de su beso, la dejaba inquieta y sorprendida.

En la habitación de Candy, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el padre de su bebe la había amado como en sus sueños lo deseaba, ahí estaba abrazado a ella, con sus manos en su vientre y descansaba su espalda en él, estaba tan inquieta, pero no deseaba moverse, estaban desnudos, cubiertos por una manta, pero sentía un calor tan fuerte, su brazo pasaba por su hombro, mientras la otra pasaba por lo que había sido su cintura, ambas manos estaban firmes en su vientre, era algo que jamás olvidaría, aun con todo lo que había pasado, lo continuaba deseando y viendo a sus largos dedos pensaba, si su pequeño sería como él. Gustosa de poder pensar que era un sueño hecho realidad, le daba un suave beso en el musculo de su brazo. En el mundo jamás se había sentido tan protegida como en esos instantes, no quería pensar si su madre se enterara, acabaría por decirle que había aceptado dinero a cambio de guardar silencio. Si se lo decía, ya no solo sería una mujerzuela ante sus ojos, sería una prostituta que se vende con un manojo de billetes.

Por la mañana, él la observaba, se veía tan bella, su pasión desbordaba con las caricias, era definitivamente muy apasionada, tan pequeña, sus labios eran tan delicados, sus manos lo hacían sentir tan deseado, su ternura, toda ella era dulce como su nombre. Otras mujeres podían ser insoportables, ella estaba tan sumida en sus sueños, se veía agotada, la había amado tantas veces y deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, no quería soltarla, estaba tan cómoda que no quería moverse para que continuara durmiendo, su vientre comenzaba a hacer pequeños movimientos, lo tocaba con cuidado y ahí estaba, su hijo ya había despertado.

\- ¡Hola hijo! ¡Soy tu papá! Ya estoy aquí, contigo.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias sus comentarios. sigo muy emocionada escribiendo como turuleca feliz, pues no solo las leo y veo que les agrada, a mi también me encanta hacerlo, espero que ... Tuty te agrade mucho el capi, quedamos en que estuviéramos contentas y creo que lo logramos jijijji :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy despertaba, el olor tan rico de la cocina, le abría el apetito, olía a té de manzanilla, a mantequilla y deliciosas cosas, que hacían agua en su paladar. ¡Dios! ¿Albert está cocinando? ¡Qué pena!

Se levantaba colocándose su camisón y sus sandalias de piso, se asomaba avergonzada por haber dormido tanto, él tenía una toalla para secar platos como mandil pegado a su cintura. Realmente estaba sonriendo en la cocina, nunca lo había visto hacerlo, se veía tan bien.

\- Buenos días.

\- Hola pequeña, por fin despiertas, te hice un desayuno delicioso, creo que el que tiene más apetito soy yo, porque no veía que despertarás.

\- Créeme, tengo un apetito voraz desde que estoy embarazada, huele muy bien.

\- Ya esta lista la mesa, cámbiate y ponte bonita, no dejaras nada en el plato, aseguro satisfacción garantizada, cocine todo lo que encontré aquí y fui por pan recién hecho a dos cuadras de aquí, temía que te despertarías y no quería salir, pero veo que te subestime, tienes el sueño pesado.

\- Lo siento. Es…

\- Es normal, mi pequeñita, anda ve… realmente te comeré, si no te vistes.

Ella se apenaba y salía de inmediato a cambiarse. Se bañaba para poder desenredar sus rizos, se arreglaba, realmente estaba con él, en su departamento y nadie sabía que estaba ahí, nadie.

En el hospital, se había trasladado a las niñas y a Annie. Archie no había dormido, estaba preocupado, sentía que en cualquier momento lo llamaban por alguna de las pequeñas, Annie estaba la mayor parte dormida, se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, lo más hermoso era saber que Johnson no había tenido nada con ella, solo había sido para darle celos y de eso, él tenía la culpa por permitirse tantas libertades con otras mujeres.

\- Mamá, no me quiero dormir, iré por café.

\- No hijo, lo mejor es que duermas, ellas te necesitaran pronto y cansado no te verás bien, mira ese sillón te dejara descansar y estarás aquí, si se ofrece algo, yo misma te despierto. Tu padre se encuentra con Stear, Candy quedó de venir cuando despertará, pero envié a los guardias por ella, no debe estar sola, tu hermano se preocupó mucho porque le hicieran algo, pensando que su bebe es un Cornwall, todos lo pensamos y, el tiene mucho frecuentando su amistad.

\- Se ve que mi hermano se ha encariñado con ella, debiste ver como lo defendía y lo cuidaba, ella hizo la primera curación y, perdió sangre, pero pudo ser peor.

\- Si, me agrada, es una chica sensible y sobre todo aun embarazada protege a mi hijo, creo que, no tiene pareja, si estuviera el padre de su bebe, Stear no estaría tan unido a ella.

\- Su novia murió y… estaba embarazada, pero se enteró después de su muerte, la abuela de Paty se lo dijo.

\- Pobre hijo mío, aun que ya sean mayores e independientes nunca dejaran de ser mis niños.

\- Vamos mamá, ahora eres abuela, tenemos dos niñas en la familia.

\- ¡Presumido! Nosotros no tenemos gemelos en la familia, eso es por tu novia.

\- Supongo. Pero soy muy afortunado, tendré dos hijas y ruego porque no les pase nada malo.

\- Ya están siendo atendidas, les he mandado traer muchas cosas, ya veras, duerme y luego te sorprenderé.

\- Gracias mamá.

En la casa de los Johnson, Elroy peguntaba por los hombres de la casa, ninguno había vuelto, al parecer ambos se habían ido sin avisar, eso era normal en ellos, aunque agradecía más saber que se habían ido por trabajo a que estuvieran con esas mentirosas que hicieron un engaño por meses.

Tomaba su café y sonaba la campana para que le trajeran el desayuno. Su rectitud y ese porte de grandeza, hacían que todos los empleados fueran muy rápidos en sus solicitudes, verla molesta no era agradable, así que se excedían en hacer las actividades de la mejor manera.

Albert y Candy por su parte en el departamento, habían terminado su desayuno, el tenía que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, le mencionaba que tomara el dinero que dejo en la mesita de noche, para comprar alimentos, que casi no había en su departamento suficientes cosas para ella y su hijo, la abrazaba y besaba como si lo hiciera siempre, se doblaba para besar su vientre y le decía que la volvería a buscar y no le diría a nadie que la había visto.

\- Que tengas buen viaje, Dios te cuide y te proteja siempre.

\- Gracias. Te veré a mi regreso. La besaba intensamente, no deseaba alejarse de ella, estaba embarazada, pero faltaban tres meses, lo mejor era apurarse con sus proyectos para estar listo cuando su hijo naciera, después se casaría con ella y formarían una familia, de su madre se encargaría después, lo mejor era no alertarla.

Ella cerraba la puerta y se iba por un suéter, tenía que ir a ver a Stear, además no era bueno que los Johnson supieran donde vivía, deseaba que nadie lo reconociera y se dieran cuenta de que le había dicho la verdad, de su silencio dependía el bienestar de su bebe. El timbre sonaba y pensando que Albert había olvidado algo, abría de inmediato,

\- Buenos días, ¿que se les ofrece?

\- Nos envía la Sra. Jane Cornwall, dice que tome sus cosas, que usted corre peligro, las personas que lastimaron a su hijo, puede que lo hayan visto aquí, con usted.

Candy se asustaba y se cubría su vientre, era cierto que del restaurant el único herido era Stear, debía salir de ahí, tendría que moverse, estar con él era un peligro ahora para ella. Qué ironía, tratando de que no lo vieran con ella para que no lo confundieran con el padre de su hijo y ahora por estar a su lado, ella era la perjudicada, como le diría a Albert, ¡Albert! Era lo mejor, separarse de él, no debían estar juntos, su madre no soportaría un hijo de la mujer de servicio, además era su madre, no podía desobedecerla le había jurado no decir nada, pero… él la había recordado.

\- Me permiten unos minutos, tomare algunas cosas.

\- Si señora, esperaremos aquí en la puerta.

\- Gracias.

Albert por su parte, volaba a Texas, para alcanzar a George. Ambos tenían cita en varios negocios que ya habían avanzado, no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado de un día para otro, su mente no lo había engañado, estuvo con ella aquella noche, vaya que lo disfrutaron, como es que ahora aun con seis meses de embarazo, se podía seguir deseando a una mujer y como en ella se veía tan hermosa, sensual y tan deseable, hasta quería regresar por ella, debía habérsela llevado, pero no podía poner su embarazo en riesgo con esos viajes de un lugar a otro, tenía que continuar con el plan trazado, más ahora que tenía un hijo en camino, no podía equivocarse en nada, pero tampoco podía ocultar la felicidad de haber encontrado a su pareja perfecta… cuando menos lo esperaba. ¡Candy!

En el departamento, los guardias tomaban varias maletas y no dejaban que Candy levantará nada, ella observaba y una lágrima traicionera la delataba, había dejado una nota, todo podía pasar, menos poner los nombres de nadie… una nota en un sobre en la mesita de noche junto a su dinero…

"Me quedaría contigo si estuviera en mis manos, si supiera que hay un futuro para nosotros, si la vida no fuera tan cruel, pero no habrá nadie que le llame hijo. Tampoco nadie que me diga, mía… porque siempre recordaré, que solo tuya seré. Aun que pienses mal de mí, que creas que soy lo peor, necesitaba el dinero que me dieron cuando vendí mi silencio, no vendí mi alma, no vendí a mi hijo, solo que no moleste más y eso si lo podía cumplir… No puedo aunque quisiera devolver el tiempo y no aceptar esos billetes, por lo que juré hacer, alejarme de ti y no volverte a ver, pero junto a esto puedo jurarte, que solo a ti, te amaré siempre. Tuya"

Llegaba al hospital y un guardia comentaba que ya tenían las cosas de ella en el auto, a lo que buscaba un hotel para hospedarla, pues no podía llevarla al departamento de soltero de su hijo, se vería mal.

\- Hija, puedes irte conmigo, yo cuidaré de ti.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, solo quería… bueno, quiero vender el departamento en unas semanas, así no correré el riesgo de que me hagan daño, las personas que atentaron contra Stear, y con ese dinero, puedo comprar un departamento en otro lugar, de preferencia cerca de algún hospital, así podré trabajar pronto.

\- Me dijo Archie, que eres enfermera.

\- Si, dejé de trabajar porque ya no podía hacerlo, me he vuelto muy dormilona.

\- A mi también me pasaba cuando estaba embarazada. Qué te parece Candy, si te contrato como dama de compañía, así podrías estar todo el tiempo conmigo, ya cuando nazca tu bebe compras el departamento, mientras reúnes más dinero por trabajar conmigo.

\- Lo haría gratis, no puedo cobrarle a la madre de Stear, pero me gustaría tener mi propio departamento, porque mi bebe y yo no somos de su familia y… quiero darle algo propio. ¿Me explique bien?

\- Si. Bueno estarás conmigo y ya veremos como se dan las cosas, Stear ya se encuentra en la habitación, lo asignaron a la misma donde estabas, ven vamos a verlo. Apenas entraba y el ya se encontraba despierto, una sonrisa efusiva al verla entrar.

\- ¡Candy! Qué bueno que no te hicieron daño, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediera.

\- Fue gracias a…

\- ¿Gracias a quien?

\- Oh Stear, después te cuento eso, dice el doctor que fue una cirugía difícil, pero estarás bien pronto.

\- Vamos Candy, ya vino el médico, me explicó que existe la posibilidad de haber dañado mi sistema nervioso y… parte de mi columna, hay posibilidad de que no vuelva a caminar.

\- Pero es solo una posibilidad, pienso que no será así, además supe que ya te hicieron tío, tuviste dos sobrinas.

\- Si, me lo contó mi padre. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Si. Tu familia es muy linda, estoy segura que las niñas serán muy boni.. bonitas.

\- No les hagas cumplidos, dice Archie que están arrugaditas y peludas, pero que son suyas y que la bandita de la cabeza se les ve fenomenal.

\- ¡Stear! No seas grosero, todos los bebes naces chiquitos y… son prematuras.

\- Pues será lo que sea, diremos que el tuyo saldrá muy bonito, si tiene esos ojos tuyos, les haremos competencia a las niñas, ya verás Candy, le quitaremos lo presumido a mi hermano.

\- Eres un tonto Stear, como vas a competir contra tus sobrinas, en un descuido se parecen a ti.

\- ¿A mí? Yo no soy el padre.

\- Si, pero casi siempre se parecen a la familia, no a los padres.

\- ¿En serio? - Mamá ¿yo fui peludo?

\- No, tú y tu hermano fueron peloncitos y muy grandes. Sonreía Jane al ver que ya su hijo había cambiado su tristeza, después de escuchar hablar al especialista que le daba indicaciones sobre sus cuidados, no volver a caminar, era muy doloroso el solo pensarlo, pero se estaba comportando muy fuerte, su amiga era la razón.

Anthony entraba y abrazaba a su esposa, viendo como su hijo se animaba al conversar con la rubia, tal vez no era su hijo, pero definitivamente ellos eran buenos juntos y si su hijo no podía caminar o tener una familia propia, al menos ella podía estar a su lado y ya era madre sola. Vería que se quedara con los Cornwall. Era hermosa y si se lo proponía, su esposa la haría toda una dama para su hijo. Alistar con ella a su lado, volvería a tener posibilidades, no presionaría, se iría con calma. Después lo hablaría con su mujer, estaba seguro que estarían de acuerdo, como siempre.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera y continuar comentando. Esperamos siga siendo de su agrado, hasta el final, no es muy larga esta historia, pero es muy bonita y tiene mucho significado, porque todas nuestras decisiones, siempre influyen en nuestra vida, por eso debemos hacer lo que nuestro corazón diga, pensarlo está bien, analizar también, pero sentir que puede ser bueno, es mucho mejor... hagamos la diferencia... elijamos con amor ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

En Texas, después de varias reuniones, Albert se encerraba con llave en su oficina, revisaba con calma que nadie se diera cuenta y tomaba su teléfono,

\- Si, comunícame con él. - Hola Tío, ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Feliz de escucharte, hijo. ¿Salió todo como esperábamos?

\- Por supuesto, toda va marchando como lo hemos planeado, te llamo para otra cosa.

\- Me imagino que recuperarás también los bienes que teníamos, las inversiones de los productos llegarán solas, hijo, no te aceleres, vamos con tranquilidad.

\- Tío, tengo que informarte que, la señorita Britter, no esperaba un hijo mío, fue mentira.

\- Lo ves, George si te protegió bien, que tal y tu queriéndote casar de inmediato, más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo, hijo.

\- Tienes razón. Sabes esa noche estuve con alguien, no era Britter, era otra chica, ella se había robado mis pensamientos desde que llegue a Norteamérica, pero con los planes que tenemos, no podía hacer ningún plan con ella y…

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿La dejaste ir? Hijo el amor no llega todos los días, a menos que… fuera solo placer.

\- No Tío, es mucho más que eso, es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tiene unos ojos divinos, además…

\- ¿Me estás matando? Esa pausa que haces me agoniza, ¡ya suéltalo!

\- Estamos esperando un niño, es un hombrecito, tenemos seis meses, ella me ama, soy el único, me ama, lo sentí todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Hijo! Tráemela aquí, la cuidare, no lo comentes con nadie, juro que velaré por ella, no dormiré, ni dejare que nadie la relacione a nosotros, pero tráemela, puede ser que alguien te haya visto con ella, y… se nos podrían caer todos los planes.

\- Tranquilo, Tío, por favor, ella no sabe nada, nadie sabe nada, nadie sabe que es mía, ni sabe que tiene un hijo mío en sus entrañas, es la mujer más bonita, me recuerda a mamá.

\- Hijo, escóndela, no la lleves con nadie, sigamos con el plan como hasta ahora, ya estoy viejo, quiero ver a ese niño, quiero tener al nieto de mi hermano en mis brazos, júrame que me lo traerás, será uno de los nuestros, ¡de los nuestros William!

\- Por ahora es muy arriesgado, pero te prometo que en cuanto nazca, nos iremos a verte. Tengo que colgar, ya sabe… ni una palabra a nadie, esto es nuestro secreto Tío, solo nuestro.

\- Si, mi muchacho, solo nuestro secreto, escóndela bien, ya no sigamos hablando, esta conversación se está pasando del tiempo permitido, hijo.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes por nada, verás que todo estará bien.

\- Confío en ti, eres igual a tu padre, hijo, igual a él, esta vez, todo será mucho mejor.

\- No hemos hablado Tío, recuerda, no hemos hablado nada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? Esta equivocado el número. Vaya a jugar bromas a otro teléfono. Ambos reían y cortaba la llamada.

Se giraba en su silla y observaba por los ventanales, cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la noche con ella, había sido espectacular, aun con su embarazo, podía quedarse con ella todo un fin de semana, sería bastante grato, abrazarla y despertar sin preocupaciones, no tener que ocultarse de nadie, hacerle el amor en el amanecer y continuar con el placer por varios días. ¡Dios! Era una mujer única, la mejor que había y era solo suya, de nadie más. Con un hijo, sería padre de un niño. Abría sus ojos y la recordaba más… _me ve con aprecio, pero… solo somos buenos amigos, no hay nada más entre nosotros. Sé que… no te dije de mi embarazo, pero… no te daré problemas, yo no… no soy promiscua_ … _Escuche cuando le decías a tu padre que… tu novia estaba esperando un bebe, de esa misma noche y… le juré a tu madre… no debo hablar más… no soy de tu clase… no soy para ti… fui un… error. ¡Perdóname! No debí estar contigo… perdóname, por favor, no vuelvas, no te pediré nunca nada… no te molestaré jamás… te lo juro, no haré nada… Fuiste muy lindo conmigo, todo está bien, no abusaste de mí, fue… también porque lo quise, yo… no te detuve... Lo siento, pensé que jamás recordarías esa noche, no deberías estar aquí, tu madre se molestará, por favor, no vuelvas a buscarme, estaré bien. Estamos bien, podemos hacerlo… yo… te desee tanto… te deseo ahora_.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos no escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, seguía pensativo y su voz mencionaba, - ¡También te deseo, ahora!

\- ¿Sucede algo, William? Preguntaba su padre, George.

\- No, todo está bien. ¿Qué tal salieron las negociaciones?

\- Mejor, imposible, es probable que ellos deseen venderte, ese atentado contra el mayor, no fue un aviso, deseaban eliminarlo, debemos tener cuidado, sospecho que fueron de parte de O´Brien.

\- ¿O´Brien? Pero que ganaría, si ya no tiene acciones con ellos, ahora las compré, ¿por qué dañarlo?

\- Tampoco sé, pero ese hombre es un desgraciado, ya no tiene nada, su hija murió y lo único que le queda es su suegra, y… tengo órdenes, de llevarla a casa, él la quiere allá.

\- Si me lo dijo, aunque no sé que puede perder por su suegra.

\- Pues, su hija realmente era la dueña de muchos de sus bienes y ahora que su nieta murió, temen que se deprima y se deje morir, ella no deja de ser familiar de… ¿ya sabes?

\- Pues sí, dile a los hombres…

\- No. Tengo que ir personalmente, la llevaré y la dejaré escondida con él.

\- Si esas son las ordenes, está bien, me quedaré aquí, hasta que regreses.

\- Nos vemos. Por favor cuídate y no te alejes de nuestros hombres.

\- No lo haré.

\- Ya lo hiciste anoche, nadie sabe a dónde fuiste y porque llegaste tan tarde.

\- Fue un plan, ya estaba estimado, no te preocupes. Todo está bien.

\- Nos vemos, hijo.

\- Buen viaje, Papá.

La salida de George, significaba tardarse más tiempo en volver a verla, eso por más que lo deseará evitar no podría hacerlo, pero apenas una noche habían estado juntos y ahora todo era diferente, ella lo haría padre en tres meses, lo mejor era esperar para quedar libre, cuando más lo necesitaba, iría en un par de semanas para llevarle dinero, no deseaba que pasara ningún problema económico, la llevaría a una casa grande, su hijo estaría vigilado todo el tiempo, y ella, ella sería la reina de su hogar.

En Chicago, en el hotel donde se hospedaban los Cornwall, a ella le brindaban una habitación dentro del pent-house que tenían, deseando que estuviera a salvo.

\- Candy, mañana iremos por con mi hijo temprano, deseas ir con nosotros.

\- Por supuesto, ahí llamaré a un corredor de bienes raíces, el que me consiguió el departamento, para ponerlo en venta, deseo comprar otro, ¿Dónde viven ustedes? Así puedo comprar uno cerca, para visitar a Stear hasta que se recupere. Jane casi quería llorar, era una dama esa chiquilla, que honorable para no estar ocupando un espacio, tendría que buscar hablar con su esposo, tal vez Stear tenía planes con ella, y el padre de su hijo, ya no volvería.

\- Si hija, buscaré un lugar cerca para que puedas comprarlo y que este cerca de nuestro hogar, en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Inglaterra? No tengo pasaporte, visas ni documentos, además, no pensaba irme tan lejos.

\- Es más seguro para ti y para mi hijo. También para tu bebe.

\- No sé, lo pensaré.

\- Si, piénsalo, estarás conmigo, veremos que no le falta nada a tu hijo, crecerá como un nieto para mí.

\- ¿Su nieto? No puede ser…No soy de… su clase…

\- Estamos en el siglo XXI, quien habla de clases, tu eres mucho mejor que eso, eres una mujer muy valiosa, y… la mejor amiga de mi hijo.

En el Hospital de especialidades, Anthony hablaba con los padres de Annie,

\- Si, me gustaría un… matrimonio privado, después, podemos hacer un gran evento en Inglaterra, cuando ya se encuentre mejor su hija.

\- Lo que ella decida, para mi estará bien. Solo quiero lo mejor, es nuestra única hija.

Stear en la habitación pensativo trataba de mover las piernas, la cirugía lo mantenía recto y todavía era muy reciente, tenía que esperar, sus padres le habían comunicado que saldrían del país, que si fuera necesario venderían sus acciones, pero se había negado, no podían dejar sus negocios por una amenaza, se iría un tiempo, solo le pediría a Candy que se fuera con su familia, no podía imaginarla pagando por las injusticias que debía haber pasado solo. Entraba su padre y al verlo pensativo y serio, quiso hablarle,

\- Me imagino que si estuviera la chica de los ojos bonitos, tuvieras una sonrisa. En ese momento sonrió pensando, por supuesto, Candy era una mujer preciosa y buena. - Lo sé hijo, tu madre y yo la convenceremos que se vaya con nosotros a Inglaterra, veras que no se ira de nuestro lado, mande a investigarla, ella vive sola desde que llegó a ese departamento, nadie la visita jamás, no hay un padre de ese bebe que espera y… si tu nos dices que la quieres a tu lado, nosotros la aceptaremos. Solo deseamos tu felicidad, sabemos que apenas llega a la habitación, todo a tu alrededor cobra vida…

\- ¿La investigaste? ¿A Candy? ¿Por qué?

\- Hijo, perdona, no sabía que te molestaría, solo quería saber si…

\- No estoy molesto, solo sorprendido, ella es… solo mi amiga y… aprecio mucho que la resguardaran, temía por su seguridad. ¿En serio? No hay un padre de su hijo, ella lo espera, salió de viaje.

\- Hijo, a muchas mujeres les da pena esas cosas, mira a tu hermano, Annie no quería decirle nada porque lo vio con otras mujeres, crees que dejaremos que se lleve a nuestras nietas, es la mujer de mi hijo, tiene que pensar en sus actos y sus responsabilidades, que por cierto las ha aceptado por su cuenta, quiere a esa chica, realmente, se humilló ante el padre de ella, a sabiendas que su hija, les había mentido a todos, hasta a Johnson.

\- ¿Johnson?

\- Si hijo, él fue quien le aviso a Archie, se enteró que era el padre y… fue quien nos ayudo, por eso pensaba venderle las acciones.

\- Padre, llevamos años trabajando en ese negocio, no se las vendas, es nuestro, desde que estaba tu socio ese hombre que tanto apreciabas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Andrew, William Andrew. Era un gran hombre, nadie se le iguala, pasan los años y no olvidaremos su tragedia, por eso hay que prevenir, te iras con nosotros a Inglaterra, hasta que te recuperes.

\- Esta bien, hablaré con Candy, nunca ha aceptado ningún regalo mío, no creo que sea fácil de que desee irse con nosotros, es muy educada y trabaja para salir adelante, además… siempre me ha hablado bien del padre de su hijo, se me hace muy extraño esto.

\- No la presiones hijo, eso es muy intimo en una mujer, mira que, hay muchas mujeres que esconden su pena, han sido violadas y solo Dios, por lo que haya pasado esa chica, a tu madre y a mí, nos agrada.

\- A mi también. Es muy linda, buena y… me agrada mucho.

Candy en la habitación se ponía un vestido, observaba su vientre, recordando a Albert, ya no la querría después de saber que había recibido dinero de su madre para no decirle nada, le dolía mucho imaginar su rostro desilusionado por su acción, eso hacía que le salieran las lagrimas. Continuaba acariciando con suavidad, recordaba lo que le había dicho a Stear, que los bebes se parecían a su familia, ella pensaba si su hijo se parecería a la madre e Albert, tenía que enseñarlo a ser feliz, porque sonriendo se vería muy guapo, lo haría sonreír todo el tiempo, para que jamás dejara de hacerlo, aun que se pareciera a la señora Elroy.

\- Te amo, mi amor. Sabes que eres lo único que tengo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando. Espero no atrasarme con los capítulos, mi trabajo me absorbe cada día, pero no mi imaginación, la cual deseo con todo cariño brindarles en estos detalles que pueden reflejar un poco de amistad y relajarse al ver como piensan las personas en ciertas circunstancias y que suelen ser siempre, muy distintas a lo que hacemos en la vida real.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fic Compartido_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

En el hospital, Jane y Anthony Cornwall, parecían novios que no se habían visto, Candy sonreía por como esa pareja se guiñaba un ojo para salir de la habitación y hablar, ella se quedaba con Stear que aun dormía y se iba al sillón para cuidarlo, mientras regresaban sus padres. Afuera Jane seguía a su esposo por un pasillo y por fin llegaban donde según ellos estaban solos,

\- ¡Te extrañé anoche!

\- Sabes que yo también, Jane, y mucho.

\- Estuve investigando y… Candy la amiga de Stear…

\- Ya sé por dónde vas, te agrada para él. Sonreía Anthony

\- Por supuesto que me agrada, es solo que, hoy vendrá un corredor de bienes raíces, le dará su departamento en venta, podríamos ayudarla

\- Bueno le diremos que hay una casa cerca de la mansión en Inglaterra y le vendemos la que se encuentra al fondo del jardín.

\- Es muy chiquita y vieja, se sentía incomoda Jane al pensar en la casa tan abandonada que se encontraba en el jardín.

\- La remodelamos, envías a alguien y la preparas pata que ella pueda comprarla, no creo que tenga mucho efectivo, comentaba él.

\- Podríamos comprarle su departamento, multiplicando su valor. Argumentaba Jane.

\- Aun así, es muy caro el sector donde vivimos,

\- Pero ella no lo sabe, lo podemos manejar.

\- Muy bien. Déjame pensar como le hacemos, dice mi hijo que ella no acepta ayuda de nadie y es muy independiente, tendríamos que buscar la manera de convencerla.

\- Estoy tan preocupada por mi hijo, después delo que comentó el doctor, no he podido dormir bien.

\- Es probable que, no vuelva a caminar y… así tampoco tendrá familia.

\- Lo sé. Ella ya tiene un hijo y…

\- Y no tiene padre, ya la investigue, llegó sola a ese departamento, venía de otro lugar, lo seguro es que para olvidar alguna… mala jugada del destino y…

\- Nuestro hijo podría darle el apellido a su bebe, casarse y, tener una familia, escuchaste como la aprecia y como la quiere, fue lo primero que mencionó cuando despertó de la cirugía, debe amarla pero…

\- Pero ella le mintió diciendo que existe un padre de su hijo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Lo más seguro es así Jane, veras que la ayudamos y nos ganamos su confianza, ella será madre y por su bebe, una madre haría todo.

\- Yo haría lo que fuera por mi hijo.

\- También yo, lo sabes.

En la habitación de Annie, Archie permanecía recostado a un lado de su cama, esperando que despertará cerraba sus ojos pensando como la convencería y si lo había perdonado. Ella despertaba viendo el rostro de él, frente al suyo.

\- ¡Archie!

\- Hola, mi amor. Ansiaba, que despertarás, nuestras hijas te necesitan

\- ¿Hijas?

\- Si, dos niñas hermosas, desean conocer a su mami.

\- ¿se encuentran sanas?

\- Si, prematuras, pero muy sanas, con una cabellera abundante, pero tu madre les mando traer una bandita, se les ve genial.

\- ¡Quisiera verlas!

\- Antes tienes que comer, despertar y que te vea el médico, has estado durmiendo mucho.

\- Desde el embarazo. Él le sonreía con ternura, acariciando su rostro agregaba

\- Te amo, gracias por hacerme padre, Annie.

\- Yo… siento mucho todo lo que hice…

\- También siento mucho haberte lastimado, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido esto para mi… me viste con esa chica…

\- Tu no querías nada y…

\- Y me gustaste mucho, volví para verte… para estar contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto y… fui un tonto, Johnson me explicó todo, veras que arreglare las cosas,

\- Le mentí, lo engañe y… lo lamento mucho, no podía seguir con eso, me sentía miserable.

\- Lo sé, debió ser muy difícil para ti, perdóname.

\- También deseo el perdón de él, me siento fatal, es un caballero y…

\- Verás que ya te ha perdonado, gracias a él pude saber que… estabas con mis hijas.

\- ¿Él te lo dijo?

\- Si, el me llamó, me dijo que no había nada entre ustedes,

\- No. Nunca lo hubo, de hecho… en el embarazo me sentía fatal y… lo hice sentir muy mal. Me siento mal por haberlo engañado,

\- Pero ya lo sabe, todo estará bien.

\- Tengo miedo toparme con sus padres.

\- No lo harás, te llevaré conmigo a Inglaterra, nos casaremos y… pasará tiempo para cuando te puedas encontrar con esa familia.

\- Habla con él, dile que me perdone, no tengo cara para decírselo.

\- Se lo diré, solo si… aceptas casarte conmigo, lo antes posible.

\- Si, por favor, dile que lo siento mucho, que todos estos meses mi conciencia me hizo sentir miserable.

\- Deja de preocuparte, mi pequeña. Ya pasó todo lo malo, nuestras hijas son una gran regalo y verás que te perdonará, hablaré con él en la primera oportunidad que pueda, tu ya no estarás solita, me tienes a mí.

\- Perdóname, tu también Archie, yo debí… decirte la verdad, tuve mucho coraje y…

\- Tranquila, si me perdonas tú, esto es mutuo, el amor es lo más importante y lo que nuestras hijas van a necesitar de nosotros.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Por supuesto, eres la única mujer que me ha convertido en padre, casi pierdes la vida por eso. No dejaré que te embaraces de nuevo. Te cuidaré mucho

\- Gracias, Archie. Se me rompió la fuente en ese atentado.

\- Hirieron a mi hermano, él se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Tu hermano, está bien?

\- Si. Está feliz, ahora es un tío de dos princesas hermosas.

\- Me alegro que se encuentre bien, espero poder verlo en una oportunidad.

\- Ambos se encuentran internados en el mismo hospital, así que, en cuanto puedas te llevaré a verlo.

\- Pero… ¿Y William?

\- Hace dos días que diste a luz, te trasladamos a otro hospital, William ya debe estar con su familia. Annie se quedaba pensativa, gracias a William fue que recibió atenciones, cuando no se las merecía, no después de haberlo engañado.

Días después en Europa, George llegaba con una mujer mayor y ordenaba bajar su equipaje, solicitaba ver a una persona y ayudaba a la dama a tomar asiento,

\- Sra. Martha, espere un poco, no tardo.

\- Adelante, aquí esperaré.

En un salón del castillo antiguo un hombre sentado frente a los ventanales que hacían lucir un paisaje hermoso, giraba su asiento para verlo entrar,

\- Que bueno que llegas George, ¿la trajiste?

\- Por supuesto, ella espera en la estancia. Solo quería habar antes con usted, creo que ya es intolerable la estancia con Elroy en América, no está ayudando en nada y si me perjudica en todo. Se ha puesto a ofenderme y no creo que podamos continuar con esta farsa.

\- Ya no será necesario George, mi sobrino William ya recupero las acciones de su padre, dile a Elroy que necesito que regrese, ocupare de sus servicios para atender a Martha, se requiere una dama de compañía seria, ella ya no puede fungir como la madre de mi sobrino, en un mes más William anunciará la adición con las empresas y su verdadero nombre.

\- Me alegro señor, esto es lo que habíamos trabajado por más de quince años, y lo hemos logrado, O´Brien, no sospecha que nuestro muchacho es el hijo de William Andrew.

\- Tampoco sospechará que Martha ya no estará bajo su cuidado, ahora se encuentra solo, lamentablemente murió la pequeña nieta de Martha, era una Andrew y ahora se ha quedado solo mi sobrino. Una sonrisa suave se escondía en el rostro de Walter Andrew, al recordar que su sobrino ya le había anunciado un niño por nacer en la familia, tratando de no perder la conversación, agregaba, - Bueno has pasar a Martha, tengo tantos años de no verla.

\- Por supuesto, me comunicaré con Elroy y los hombres de seguridad para que… l trasladen lo más pronto posible a Escocia.

\- Si George, continua como padre de William por favor, Elroy se quedará aquí como ama de llaves. George hizo media sonrisa, por fin después de quince años Elroy volvería a su papel original, ya no más señora Johnson falsa. ¡No más!

Martha entraba con una tranquilidad en su rostro, al verlo, hizo una sonrisa, comentando,

\- Oh Walter querido, por ti no pasan los años.

\- Mi preciosa Martha, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Entonces aceptaras la propuesta de la que hablamos? Ella bajaba el rostro avergonzada y asentía diciendo

\- Esta bien, soy viuda desde hace muchos años, mi esposo no se ofenderá si me caso con su primo, solo para acabar con la rata que le quito la vida a nuestra nieta.

\- Y a mi familia, no lo olvides. Ese desgraciado, ya está solo, como me dejo a mi todos estos años.

\- No digas eso, tu sobrino ya debió terminar sus estudios, pensaba que pronto lo vería de nuevo, era solo un niño cuando Elroy se hizo cargo de él.

\- Si, pero un ama de llaves jamás sustituirá el amor de mi cuñada y el de mi hermano.

En Chicago, Albert llegaba con regalos para ella, deseaba verla con todo su corazón, había programado un espacio para estar con ella un fin de semana, tenía que trasladarla a otro lugar y ver los detalles del nacimiento de su hijo. Tocaba la puerta y nadie respondía, notaba bajo esta unos sobres viejos, asustado forzaba la chapa y entraba, todo estaba cerrado, entraba dejando las cosas en un sillón y fue a la habitación, el dinero que le dejo aún estaba ahí y un sobre con el frente que decía "Papá"

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando. Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a mi querida amiga Tuty, deseando que le gu** **ste tanto, como me ha encantado leerla a ella. Espero poder** **continuar escribiendo y avanzar en los otros fics, les envío mi cariño y...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Fic Compartido_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Candy se encontraba buscando una casa mejor cerca de un hospital, que no fuera muy cara, su corredor ya debería estar por ir a vender su departamento, posiblemente Albert ya la había buscado y se enteraba de que ella recibió dinero de su madre, por más que lo deseara, no podía olvidarlo, fue tan amoroso con ella, aun sin merecérselo, una casita pequeña en un barrio nuevo, con una clínica cercana ahí podía pedir trabajo y vivir bien.

Entraba para preguntar sobre la propiedad a lo que una señora le respondía a otra mujer

\- Si es el último precio.

\- Es que no completo y necesito mucho esta propiedad, ¿Me podría dar facilidades de pago?

Candy vio que un pequeño niño aguardaba en la cesta de viaje, estaba sola y ella tampoco tenía tanto efectivo, espero a que terminara y la señora de la casa le negaba en todo. Candy la abordaba con tranquilidad,

\- Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar que deseas la casa en venta, yo estoy embarazada y vivo sola, ¿tu esposo está contigo?

\- No. Soy madre soltera, mi abuela quería que abortara, así que huí de mi casa y ya tengo a mi hijito, pero mi novio no sabe que nació nuestro hijo.

\- Que lindo es. Sabes yo estoy sola, si deseas podemos comprar la casa entre las dos.

\- ¿De verdad? Necesito mucho esconderme, no pueden encontrarme, yo… no quiero que nadie me encuentre.

\- Pues soy enfermera y esta casa está cerca de aquella clínica, pensaba aceptar el trato de unos amigos e irme a Inglaterra, pero no puedo, no me gusta ser carga de nadie y, mi amigo ya tiene a su familia con él.

\- Oh ¿Y tu amigo, es el padre de tu hijo?

\- No, el padre de mi hijo es un hombre maravilloso al que amo y tampoco puedo dejar que me encuentre.

\- ¿Entonces podemos estar juntas? Siempre y cuando no haya ningún hombre más, que nuestros hijos.

\- Si, el mío también será niño.

\- Pues cuenta conmigo, O`Brien, Patricia O`Brien.

\- White, Candy White.

En el departamento sentado aun en el sillón leyendo una y otra vez la carta entraba un hombre,

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- No está en condiciones para hacerme preguntas, esta casa es de mi mujer.

\- ¡Ah! ¿La señora Candy es su esposa?

\- Sabe donde se encuentra, vine por ella.

\- Me pidió que vendiera su departamento, al parecer esta cambiándose a un lugar distinto, pero no me dijo donde estaba, solo me firmo los papeles para la venta, de hecho ya tengo varios compradores.

\- ¿Es usted su corredor?

\- Si, ¿No se lo dijo? ¿Es usted su esposo?

\- Si, pero también conseguí quien lo comprará… el… departamento y pensé que ya no lo iba a llamar.

\- Pues ya me autorizó la venta y tengo su cuenta para depositar el cheque a su nombre y cobrar mi camisón.

\- Y… ¿en cuanto lo va a vender…?

\- No lo va a creer, Señor White, el valor de este departamento es por veinticinco mil, he encontrado un cliente que me ofreció sesenta mil ¿Puede usted creerlo?

\- Pues usted no creerá lo que le diré, conseguí un cliente por setenta mil, será suya la camisón, ¿Dónde vio a mi esposa?

\- En el hospital de especialidades hace dos semanas, aquí está su cuenta bancaria ¿Y quién es el cliente?

\- Es para una empresa, lo llevaré para que realice los trámites, quiero ver a donde se fue mi esposa.

\- Perfecto, es la venta más extraordinaria que he hecho en mi vida.

\- Créame, yo también.

En el aeropuerto Jane se despedía de Anthony,

\- Amor, prepara todo, mientras tramitamos los documentos para Candy, Stear y yo nos quedaremos aquí, vete con Archie y las niñas. Ve haciendo los planes para llevarnos a Candy, la casa debe ser bonita y que este cerca.

\- Si mi cielo, cuida mucho a Stear, recuerda que apenas está sentándose un poco. No lo obligues a tomar la terapia.

\- Te aseguro que Candy lo hará.

En Escocia, en el castillo de Walter, una llamada se llevaba a cabo,

\- No puede ser cierto lo que me dices,

\- Ya validamos todo, no existe ninguna tumba, ninguna acta de defunción, la señora está mintiendo, la niña debe estar viva.

\- Pero si me dijo que su padre la golpeo, que le había provocado la muerte.

\- No, algo está mal, según lo que investigamos la chica huyo de noche, lloraba y eso fue hace un año.

\- Alguien se encuentra mintiendo en todo esto, sigue buscando a la niña, es la nieta de mi primo, ella debe saber que es lo que sucedió, es la única heredera de mi primo, algo no está claro en todo esto.

Walter colgaba la llamada, había que cancelar la boda, Martha había mentido, si mintió en la muerte de su nieta, ¿en que más pudo haber mentido?

Los días pasaban, Albert y el corredor no dieron con Candy, la cuenta bancaria solo servía de transferencia provisional, estaba protegida por los Cornwall para que no siguieran los pasos de la familia, después del atentado del hijo mayor, así que aunque fuera el comprador del departamento no podía verla, los documentos ya estaban previamente firmados. Tendría que buscar a los Cornwall, para ver de nuevo a Candy, ella debía estar con su amigo.

Candy por su parte, estaba feliz, la cantidad se había multiplicado y ahora podía comprar la casa sola, pero no lo quería así porque su nueva amiga no tendría donde esconderse y su hijo tampoco, así que pagaban la mitad y quedaba a nombre de las dos, en este caso el nombre de Patricia usaba el nombre de su madre, y el de Candy White.

\- Candy, compraremos muebles, necesito que mi hijito duerma conmigo, no me gusta tenerlo lejos, está muy pequeño.

\- Mi bebe también estará en mi habitación, Paty, pero no quiero una cuna, se usa muy poco tiempo y es un gasto inútil.

\- Te regalaré la cesta de viaje, ara que te sirva de cuna y en el hotel tengo la ropa que era de mi hijo, aun no me deshago de ella, así que ahorraras en eso.

\- Muchas gracias, Paty. Me siento un poco agotada, puedes elegir los muebles, confío mucho en tu gusto, pagaré los míos.

\- pagaremos todo a la mitad, Candy. Iré a ver los muebles, puedo dejarte a mi hijo, está dormido.

\- Si.

La confianza creció y para Paty saber que había una amiga era lo mejor del mundo, no le dijo nada por cambiarse el apellido, por el de su madre y tampoco se preocupaba por estarse escondiendo, pues ambas lo hacían para proteger a sus hijos.

Anthony estaba molesto porque su chofer y sus guardias habían perdido a Candy, no había regresado al hotel y ya no estaban sus cosas.

\- Tal vez tuvo un problema, llamen a todos los hospitales, está embarazada, si mi hijo se entera que la perdimos, se angustiará mucho. Albert llegaba y escuchaba toda la discusión de Anthony con sus guardias, al parecer Candy se les había escapado, pero la preocupación se la transmitía al escuchar lo último,

\- Si la encontraron los hombres que lastimaron a mi hijo, y piensan que es su novia, como todos lo creíamos, puede estar en peligro, necesitamos encontrarla de inmediato, llama a mis contactos, quiero saber donde se encuentra esta misma noche.

Albert se recargaba en el muro, pensando que ahora ni los Cornwall sabían a donde se había ido. Está embarazada, sola, de inmediato salía y se iba con sus guardias, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible, si Candy estaba en peligro por la amistad que tenía con los Cornwall y algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca, debió llevársela, era por ellos que se fue del departamento, corría peligro.

En el auto sus guardias manejaban y él en la parte trasera sacaba el sobre con la carta, leyéndola de nuevo,

 _"Me quedaría contigo si estuviera en mis manos, si supiera que hay un futuro para nosotros, si la vida no fuera tan cruel, pero no habrá nadie que le llame hijo. Tampoco nadie que me diga, mía… porque siempre recordaré, que solo tuya seré. Aun que pienses mal de mí, que creas que soy lo peor, necesitaba el dinero que me dieron cuando vendí mi silencio, no vendí mi alma, no vendí a mi hijo, solo que no moleste más y eso si lo podía cumplir… No puedo aunque quisiera devolver el tiempo y no aceptar esos billetes, por lo que juré hacer, alejarme de ti y no volverte a ver, pero junto a esto puedo jurarte, que solo a ti, te amaré siempre. Tuya"_

\- ¡Mía! Candy, mi pequeña, perdóname, debí llevarte conmigo.

En la casa nueva, Paty llegaba junto a un camión de muebles, de inmediato buscaba a su bebe y ella estaba en un tendido en el suelo, dormida con un brazo cuidando al pequeño Alistar. Ambos dormidos, su vientre se movía y Paty lo acariciaba.

\- Candy ya compre todo, ven te ayudare a levantarte.

\- Tenía mucho sueño y el pequeño se durmió aproveche para dormir con él.

\- Gracias Candy. Deja que los señores acomoden todo, verás que sorpresa te daré, ven traje algo para cenar. Paty levantaba a su hijo aun dormidito, para que metieran los muebles y acomodaran ya era tarde, pero había comprado todo, así no se separaría de nuevo de su niño.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo. Espero que le gu** **ste, un capitulo mas de esta bella historia**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Fic Compartido_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Pasaron las semanas, Martha arreglaba un ajuar discreto para su boda, con una sonrisa atendía a todas las señoritas que la ayudaban, Elroy daba instrucciones, seria y un poco desilusionada, continuaba ahora con sus nuevas labores, no podía ser posible que des ser una dama, ahora volviera a ser ama de llaves.

Walter recibía a un hombre fuera de su hogar, acompañado por George, ambos al verse se odiaban a muerte, pero la conversación fue admitida por ambos hombres Walter un poco mayor que O`Brien, concordaban en hablar,

\- Aquí me tienes, Andrew, ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?

\- Martha me dijo que golpeaste a tu hija y murió.

\- ¡Que has dicho! Mi suegra es una mentirosa, jamás podía hacerle daño a la única personas que tengo en el mundo, desapareció después de estar con ella, soy muy estricto, pero jamás la he golpeado, se asustaba con solo hablarle fuerte, además… me ocultó que tenía novio, ahora resulta que anda con un don nadie, según me dijo mi suegra y… posiblemente la embarazó, por eso mi hija desapareció.

\- Creo que nos ha mentido a ambos, te he odiado por años desde la muerte de mi primo, después la de mi familia y… ser el único beneficiado en todo esto.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si tuve que vender lo que tenía para saldar las deudas de mi compañía pro la muerte de tu hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho eso? Fuiste tú el que mató a mi hermano y a su esposa.

\- Eso no es verdad, jamás he matado a nadie, mi conciencia está limpia, la muerte de mi mujer fue un accidente, estaba conmigo y no pude salvarla, pero jamás me perdone no haber podido sacar el hueso de su garganta, con la que se asfixió.

\- Pero… pero…

Walter giraba a ver a George, este estaba incrédulo y comentaba

\- Dijo Elroy que él la estaba ahorcando, que fue él quien mato a su esposa.

\- ¡Estúpida Elroy! Gritaba Walter.

La conversación y las coincidencias culpaban a O`Brien, pero si fuera culpable, se le hubiera perseguido, mostrar los expedientes de defunción de la hija de su primo y madre de su única sobrina nieta viva, Paty, eran prueba suficiente de que Martha había planeado todo, por años. Walter se comunicaba con su sobrino William, que continuara en América y que no volviera, la culpable de todo era la esposa de su primo, el día de la supuesta boda, de los mayores Andrew, era privada, varios hombres llegaban con evidencia y tomaban a la futura novia presa.

\- Queda usted detenida por la muerte de su esposo, por el atentado a la familia Andrew, por la desaparición de su nieta, por el abuso de confianza contra su yerno.

Walter levantaba una coipa y brindaba con George, Elroy los observaba viendo como se llevaban a la señora Martha,

\- Señor Andrew, que está pasando aquí, tengo derecho a…

\- No querida, usted no tiene derecho a nada, usted continúe con su trabajo, ya fue bien pagada por fingir ser la madre de mi sobrino, ya basta de actuaciones, George te dará tu liquidación por los años trabajados y una pensión suficiente para que vivas tranquila, la casa que tenemos en Aberdeen, será tuya, ahí podrás continuar con tu cómoda vida.

La cara de desilusión de Elroy no fue la de satisfacción de George, se le había tomado muy en serio su papel, aunque tuvo sus amigas, no podía creer que Elroy lo tratará como un don nadie, cuando se fingía ser su esposa, sobre todo después de ese intento de seducción de su parte. Ambos se mantenían distanciados lo más posible.

Dos meses después…

Los Cornwall continuaron y recibieron noticias de Candy, donde ella se encontraba bien, pero que de momento estaba trabajando y no podía ir a visitarlos, debido a que ahora era niñera de tiempo completo.

\- Lo ves Stear, tu preocupado por ella, y ella feliz por cuidarse para el nacimiento de su hijo y el padre de su bebe, resulto venir por ella.

\- Si Papá, dijo que se casaría después del nacimiento de su hijo. Como sea no nos iremos de aquí, aun con silla de ruedas puedo encargarme de tus acciones en Texas.

\- Bueno, como sea, antes de irnos iremos a buscarla, tengo identificado el sector de donde nos llamó. Ya nos perdimos la boda de tu hermano, pero al menos esta última cirugía fue la mejor, ya no tendrás dolor y en cuanto sane, tienes mayor posibilidad de caminar. Stear sonreía en silla de ruedas, recordando como Candy le dijo que volverían a verse siempre y cuando intentara caminar de nuevo.

Albert por su parte por fin sabía algo de Candy, en un registro de ella de maternidad, en un hospital de una sección lejana de Chicago.

\- Gracias, si, es mi esposa, no sabe que la estoy buscando.

En la casa de Candy y Paty, el pequeño Alistar, ya caminaba y Candy se cansaba de solo ver correr a Paty.

\- Iré a tomar un poco de aire, vuelvo en una hora.

\- Bien, bañaré a mi pequeño en lo que regresas y hago la cena.

\- Te ayudaré en la cena.

Candy salía a caminar, estaba muy voluminoso su vientre, era bueno tomar caminatas cortas para que se acomodara para el nacimiento, sus revisiones cada mes fueron mejores, el pequeño estaba listo para nacer en un par de semanas.

Albert se dirigía a la dirección que le dieron, del domicilio de su… esposa. De pronto detuvo el auto, al ver caminar a Candy recargada de la barda de la calle, cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

Bajo lentamente, hasta llegar a unos pasos de ella, vio hacia su vientre, estaba enorme, notaba como enderezaba su espalda por el cansancio, y al abrir los ojos, estaba frente a ella, el padre de su bebe.

\- ¡Albert!

\- No quería asustarte. Vine a buscarte. Ambos no hacían nada solo se miraban, hasta que él se acercaba besando su cabeza, abrazándola y respirando cerca de ella comentaba, - No he dejado de buscarte un solo día mi pequeña, no puedo estar lejos de ti, te necesito tanto. Ella comenzó a soltar sus lágrimas, no estaba molesto con ella, no le importaba que haya aceptado el dinero de su madre, ahí estaba él, abrazándola y diciéndole cuanto la necesitaba, ella no podía hablar, pero sus brazos lo tomaban de su cintura aferrándose ahora a él y dejando de sostenerse de la barda en su espalda.

\- Albert, perdóname… yo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, te amo, te necesito y solo quiero que aceptes estar de nuevo a mi lado, si es posible, para siempre.

\- Si, si, si, para siempre, si me perdonas, por supuesto que si acepto.

Albert la ayudo a subir al auto, se fueron a la pequeña casa con grandes jardines. Paty veía el auto y a Candy abrazar a un hombre de su cintura, de inmediato tomaba a su pequeño recién cambiado y salía con él a recibirla.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Candy? ¿Te sentiste mal?

\- No Paty, el es el papá de mi bebe, me encontró… me ha perdonado, Paty, me ha perdonado.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- Andrew, William Albert Andrew. Las dos mujeres se vieron al rostro y preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Andrew? ¿Andrew?

\- Si, Candy. Mi verdadero nombre es William Albert Andrew, La Sra. Elroy no es ni Johnson ni es mi madre. Paty se quedaba asombrada y agregaba,

\- Pero… pero si eres mi Primo William, soy Patricia O`Brien Andrew.

\- ¡Patricia! Mi Tío Walter y tu padre te han estado buscando, atraparon a tu abuela Martha, ella es la culpable de las muertes de la familia, fue ella quien se molestó porque tu abuelo dejo toda su fortuna a tu nombre.

\- Pensé que habías muerto también.

\- No, tu abuela sabía que me encontraba con vida, solo que… ignoraba como estaba escondido. Paty giro a ver el pequeño rostro de su hijo y agregaba,

\- El es mi pequeño, mi abuela dijo que mi Papá no quería que… naciera.

\- No creo que sea cierto, han estado muy preocupados desde que desapareciste. Tu abuela mintió muchas veces, Paty.

\- Tal vez debería buscar al padre de mi hijo, también pudo haberme mentido acerca de que… el no deseaba tener nada conmigo.

\- ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo Paty? Pregunto Albert al tomar al pequeño Alistar en sus brazos.

\- Cornwall, Alistar Cornwall. Candy se asustaba y tocaba su pecho comentando.

\- ¡Dios! Stear estaba loco por su novia, murió embarazada por que el padre de ella la golpeo, cuando se enteró que tenía novio, querían casarla con… William Johnson. Albert y Paty giraron sus rostros a Candy, quien estaba muy pálida, le daba al pequeño en los brazos a Paty y la ayudaba a tomar asiento para que se tranquilice.

\- Tranquila mi amor, no debes asustarte. Hablaré con los Cornwall y sabrán la verdad, Paty, creo que Candy necesita ser revisada por un médico. Me permites, llamaré también a tu padre para que sepa que ya estás conmigo.

\- Gracias. Pero… ¿no se enojará?

\- Si, pero estará más feliz, que enfadado.

En el departamento de Stear, él y su padre despedían a su fisioterapeuta, estaba agotado, su padre se lo acompañaba para irse a recostar después del baño cuando un par de hombres de sus guardias entraban informando,

\- Señor, tiene una llamada y… preguntan por el joven Cornwall. Stear se animaba y respondía,

\- ¿Es Candy? ¿Ya va a dar a luz?

El padre tomaba la llamada dejando en expectativa a Stear, quien solo notaba a su padre asombrado,

\- Iremos para allá en estos momentos.

\- Señor Cornwall, nos dirigimos al hospital, mi prima estaba viviendo con Candy, y… está esperando a mi hijo.

\- ¿Tu eres el novio de Candy?

\- Así es, señor.

Al cortar la llamada Anthony buscaba como explicar a su hijo la situación, a lo que Stear que había escuchado la pregunta solo agregaba,

\- Supongo que llamó el padre del hijo de Candy.

\- Si, solo que… recuerdas que te platique que ese muchacho socio nuevo, no se parecía a Johnson.

\- Si, ya me lo habías comentado, Papá, ¿Que tiene que ver eso en estos momentos?

\- El muchacho socio es… William Albert Andrew, el hijo de mi amigo. Y… también es el padre del bebe de Candy y… es primo de la hija de O`Brien.

\- ¡De mi Paty!

\- Hijo… esa muchacha está viva, no murió como la abuela de ella te hizo creer. Estaba viviendo con Candy, tu amiga.

\- ¡Paty! ¿Mi Paty? ¿Con Candy?

\- Si, y me dice Andrew, que tu hijo tiene un año y ya corre.

Los dos hombres se quedaban viendo uno al otro. Ambos incrédulos _, esperaban que en cualquier momento Candy les avisara que iba a dar a luz, tenían sus papeles para llevarla con ellos a Inglaterra, donde se encontraba su familia esperándolos._ Ahora ambos se miraban asombrados sin poder creer lo que habían recibido de información.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que les gu** **ste, un capitulo mas de esta bella historia**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

PAlbert la ayudaba a cambiarse, cuidando que no se fatigara, habían regresado del hospital, el bebe al acomodarse, hacía movimientos que Candy terminaba agotada, al sentir cierta presión sobre los pulmones. Todo estaba listo para el nacimiento en dos semanas más, pero Albert deseaba llevarse a las dos de esa casa tan pequeña, ellas no deseaban moverse del lugar y… donde mandaban ellas, el no se negaba.

\- Candy, amor, déjame ayudar a recostarte, cielo.

\- Estoy bien. Saber que no estás molesto, me hace estar más tranquila. Y… que el pequeño Alistar es el nombre de Stear, debí saberlo, como Paty no deseaba hablar de su vida y… estaba preocupada todo el tiempo porque la encontraran, yo…

\- La realidad, pensé que no te encontraría… saber que Paty estaba contigo, ella… no sé como decírtelo, es bueno que las haya encontrado a las dos, debería llevármelas de aquí. No me gusta estar tan lejos de la ciudad.

\- Fue tan difícil encontrar un lugar y, Paty lo acondicionó tan bonito, además, ¡estás aquí!

\- Tienes razón. Dormiré en la sala, estaré afuera.

\- No. Puedes quedarte conmigo. A menos que, no quieras…

\- ¿De verdad? No quiero lastimarte, el doctor dice que, te estaba presionando los pulmones.

\- No, el bebe hace movimientos, eso fue todo. Ven siéntate aquí, no pasará nada. Pensaba dormir con mi hijo cuando naciera, en la cama, por eso compre esta.

\- ¿Y la cuna?

\- Es una inversión de poco tiempo.

\- Puedo comprarla.

\- Bueno, ya lo veremos cuando nazca. Albert se recostaba con cuidado, después de que ella lo ayudaba a quitase la camisa y pantalón, para que pudiera dormir. Se recostaba a su lado, ella le daba la espalda y el la abrazaba con cuidado.

\- Te extrañe mucho, preciosa. Casi perdía la esperanza de ver nacer a nuestro hijo, no sabía que pensar, ni que te había dicho Elroy para darte el dinero, realmente es lo que menos me importaba, saber que podías necesitarme, me angustiaba y… había noches enteras que no podía tomar el sueño pensándote.

\- Temía que algo saliera mal y… tampoco sabía como decirle a Stear que… te buscara y te llevara a nuestro hijo. Le abrazaba con ternura pegándola más a su cuerpo y le respondía,

\- Ya no pienses en eso, el doctor dijo que, si no dilata a tiempo, pueden hacer una cesárea, que el pequeño ya está listo y que en dos semanas estará con nosotros. Candy giro poniéndose boca arriba y notaba la preocupación de él, realmente estaba ahí, le acariciaba el rostro, después lo jalaba lentamente para darle un beso, como los que se habían dado hacía meses. El al verla tan amorosa y haciendo un puchero con los labios agregaba,

\- Nunca vuelvas a alejarte de mí, tu… departamento, es… nuestro.

\- ¿Nuestro? ¿Lo compraste?

\- Si, tenía que encontrarte.

\- ¡Albert!

Ella le besaba el rostro con ternura, él la miraba con cariño, por fin a su lado. No pudo más y comenzaba a devolverle beso a beso, multiplicándoselos con pasión y deseos contenidos, que sabía ya no podía realizar ahora, ya que no podía amarla de la forma que deseaba, pero tenerla en sus brazos, era lo único que le importaba, se quedaba dormida y su vientre descansaba en él. Ella dormía con su rostro pegado a su pecho, hacía fresco pero su piel era tibia y muy cálida, el vientre pegado a él, hacía sentir los pequeños movimientos que había en el.

\- Preciosa, nunca imagine que fueras a ser mía, que fueras la mujer que mas anhelara tener en mis brazos y que al tenerte me sintiera tenerlo todo. ¡Te Amo!

Por la mañana un auto con vidrios obscuros y dos más se encontraban ahí, Albert miraba desconfiado, a los que Candy se ponía tras su espalda,

\- ¿Qué ves? Es muy temprano aun.

\- Escuche varios autos y… están aquí afuera, no estoy tranquilo, dile a Paty que se levante, por favor.

\- Si.

En Escocia, Martha explicaba a detalle y aseguraba que algo estaba mal, que ella no había matado a nadie, que la estaban confundiendo, que ella pensaba que su nieta había muerto, que bueno que no era así, a ella le había dicho su yerno, es más se lo había insinuado, que no volvería a ver con vida a su nieta, el malo y perverso era su yerno, deseaba la fortuna de su nieta. La muerte de su hija no fue clara, y él la odiaba porque ella era la verdadera dueña de la fortuna.

\- Amo a mi nieta, no puede decirme que soy culpable.

\- Quedara bajo investigación, hasta que aparezca su nieta.

\- Tengo derecho a hablar con mi abogado, necesito traer mis papeles y mi evidencia, además, tomo medicamentos. No me pueden retener sin evidencia contundente.

Walter escuchaba y al oído su abogado comentaba, que podían dejarla libre, pero que la vigilarían y no saldría de Escocia, a lo que agregaba,

\- Falta investigar la muerte de su esposo, la de mi hermano y su mujer, no pueden dejarla en libertad.

\- No se preocupe, nos encargaremos, señor.

Martha salió con arraigo domiciliado, es decir, no podía estar en la cárcel, por falta de pruebas, sin embargo se tenían bases firmes sobre su culpabilidad, solo esperaban poder tener todo para que se le diera sentencia.

\- Abogado, maneje todo, tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi libertad, solo está en usted.

\- No pude salir del país, pero veremos, la única que puede darle pruebas es… que aparezca su nieta, ella es la beneficiaria directa.

\- Por ella no te preocupes, tengo contratado que la eliminen, no será problema.

\- ¡Señora Martha!

\- No me vengas con tonterías, sabes muy bien que tengo todo mi pellejo en juego, si se enteran que no soy Martha Andrew, me matarían de inmediato. Mejor así, vamos a darle dinero a quienes puedan sacarme de aquí, tu sabes cómo hacerlo, si no, mis socios te hundirían.

En Chicago…

Albert continuaba viendo por la ventana, ella ya se había cambiado y Paty jugaba con el niño,

\- ¡Brinca! ¡Brinca! ¡Alto, mi amor!

Candy se acercaba por su espalda y comentaba,

\- Es muy lindo, espero que nuestro hijo también sea muy sano.

\- Lo será. - Candy, el auto que está afuera, ¿no es de los Cornwall?

\- No. Ese chofer no lo había visto nunca.

\- Déjame llamar a mi custodia, no me huele nada bien, o me siguieron o llegaron directo, pero esto no está bien, este lugar es muy pequeño.

\- ¡Mira Albert! Ya se va.

\- ¡Dios! Candy, mi amor, te vas conmigo, este lugar no es seguro. Paty no puede estar sin custodia, por favor, vámonos. Ella lo miraba con ternura, le decía mi amor, y eso era hermoso, solo asentía para aceptar lo que él quisiera, como negarse, si la había buscado y ni siquiera era su madre, "Doña Pocahontas" todo un milagro hecho realidad.

\- Candy, vas a aceptar que nos vayamos.

\- Es por ti, Paty. Además, mi amigo te ama, y… no sabes cómo son los padres de él, adoraran a su nieto. Stear ha sufrido mucho, ya te conté de su accidente, está tomando terapias intensas, desea caminar de nuevo. Paty bajaba su rostro con tristeza, apeas dijo que lo conocía y le informó de todo lo que había sufrido el padre de su hijo. Albert se acercaba a ambas y comentaba

\- Candy, creo que se fueron porque llegaron ellos, tenemos que irnos, lo mejor será empacar, Paty.

\- William, yo… no sé si Stear acepte a mi hijo como dice Candy, si ves que… hay algún problema, ¿me dejarán estar con ustedes? No quisiera perderme el nacimiento del bebe de Candy.

\- No te preocupes, si no me piden tu mano formalmente, tú y el pequeño estarán con nosotros.

\- ¡Gracias William!

El señor Anthony Cornwall fue el primero en bajar, la silla de ruedas la bajaba uno de los guardias, y Stear se movía nervioso para sentarse sin ayuda, Candy sonreía al verlos en la entrada, por supuesto que Stear amaba a Paty, no dejaba de hablar de ella, ahora que viera a su hijo, le respondería como lo hizo su hermano a la ex novia de Albert.

\- ¡Stear!

\- ¡Candy! ¿Mi Paty? ¿Está contigo?

\- Si, no sabía que era tu Paty, Stear.

\- Papá me lo dijo, no lo puedo creer, está con vida.

De pronto, un par de disparos se escucharon afuera, los hombres de los guardias respondieron, algo no estaba bien, Albert jalaba la silla de ruedas y varios hombres entraban apurados, tras el Sr. Anthony.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, al parecer había mas planes, esperemos sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

\- ¡Candy! Gritaba Albert, buscándola, ella al girar se asustaba

\- ¡Ah! ¿Te hirieron?

\- Solo es un rozón, paso por el costado.

\- Déjame curarte mi amor, espera. Candy se movía por la casa y los cristales empezaban a tronar. Paty se tiraba al suelo cubriendo a su pequeño, a lo que Stear al verla se tiraba a su lado.

\- ¡Paty!

\- ¡Stear! Y el pequeño asustado también se unía a las expresiones

\- ¡Paty! Los dos se rieron, él se arrastraba hasta abrazarla y dejar al pequeño en medio de ambos. En el abrazo, ella se refugiaba, Anthony que estaba sentado en el suelo los observaba de frente y notaba como el niño miraba de un lado a otro a sus padres, el pequeño era idéntico a su hijo, y era su nietecito mayor.

Albert veía a los guardias devolviendo los disparos, el marcaba el celular y mencionaba todo lo que sucedía.

\- Si, de inmediato Scott.

Candy se había quedado en una esquina, donde tomaba el botiquín, y sin esperarlo, vio como salía humedad entre sus piernas, formando un charco de improviso, ya no regresaba a donde estaba Albert, jalaba las sabanas de su cama, y se quitaba despacio su prenda interior, respirando y sin hacer ruido se acomodaba en la esquina cubriéndose con los muebles que ahí se encontraban. Las contracciones se fueron dando una a una y la almohada la colocaba tras su cintura, sus lágrimas brotaban ante el dolor, pero no hacía ningún ruido.

Albert rompía su camisa y amarraba en la cintura, el rozón de su costado lo cubría y arrastrándose en el suelo, se fue a buscarla a ella.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Mi amor donde estas?

\- ¡Aquí!

Albert se dirigía y los cristales salpicaban, vio la humedad, después la sabana y posterior el rostro de ella, mordiendo una bolsa de algodón o toalla.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿No es…? Ella asentía suavemente y su piel se ponía pálida, tomaba otra almohada se acomodaba y él se iba a su lado para después abrazándola le preguntaba - ¿Qué hago, mi amor?

\- Podrás recibir a nuestro… hijo.

\- No quiero que sufras… llamare a una ambulancia. Tomaba el celular y mandaba un mensaje

\- Si, pero por lo pronto… no te vayas de mi lado.

\- Eso nunca, no me separare de ti, jamás

\- Es niño…

\- Si, me lo dijiste…

\- ¿Cómo se llamara?

\- William Andrew, ¿si lo deseas?

\- Si.

Otro cristal se escuchaba, el la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, sentía como se endurecía y se ponía tensa al tener una contracción, ella mordía sin gritar, mientras Albert la abrazaba sobando su abultado vientre.

\- Pequeña, te amo, y… nos casaremos… te juro que… nunca más volverás a estar sola.

\- ¡Ah! Su piel cambiaba de tonos sudoroso y pálido. El veía como acomodaba apenas su vestido, se iba al frente de ella abría sus piernas y la acomodaba frente a él.

\- Bien mi pequeña, aquí estoy, haré lo que me pidas. Ella abrió las piernas acomodándolas a los costados de las piernas de él, se recargo más en la pared y empezó a pujar, él le tomaba de la cintura, sobándole suavemente, mientras vio asomarse la cabeza del pequeño y le describía lo que venía.

\- La cabeza, la cabeza. Decía ella, tomando aire para pujar en el más silencioso de los partos que podía haber visto en su vida. El liquido salía, la sabana lo absorbía, el jalaba otra de la cama y la ponía encima de él para recibir a su hijo.

La cabeza completa salió, ella tomaba aire, y agarraba fuerza, su cambio en el rostro se lo decía, él le daba sus brazos y ella los tomaba apretándolo fuerte, el rostro de miedo al verla y soportar su dolor. El pequeño comenzó a salir, y un silencio en los disparos se dio en el lugar.

Todo en aparente calma y el llanto del bebe, sorprendía a los que en la casa se encontraban.

Albert lo envolvía y se lo daba en sus brazos, ella lo revisaba y metía sus dedos en la boca y en el cordón umbilical, a lo que él, sacaba su navaja y lo cortaba para hacer un nudo en lo que quedaba,

\- Ya viene la ambulancia mi vida, cansada y sudorosa abrazando a su bebe le preguntaba,

\- ¿Tu costado?

\- Cubierto. No te preocupes por mí, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Tú me hiciste la mujer más feliz, el día que nos encontramos en mi departamento. El se fue hasta su lado en el suelo y la abrazaba, le secaba el rostro con una funda de la almohada y ella se recargaba en su pecho, para ver el rostro de su pequeño que ya había dejado de llorar.

La ambulancia llegaba y no venía sola, dos más tras ella se formaban, heridos y otros hombres, atrapados y esposados. Los guardias de los Cornwall, había respondido el fuego y tuvieron que ir a declarar, otros los reemplazaban y los guardias de Albert también llegaban.

\- Candy, tuviste a tu bebe con su padre.

\- Si, el lo recibió, ahora nos vamos, está herido ¿Vienes con nosotros?

\- Si, los guardias se están llevando nuestras cosas.

\- Bien, el niño está bien, ¿No se asusto?

\- Stear estaba con nosotros.

\- Me alegro tanto, el te ama Paty. Lo sé.

\- Si, solo que… no hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo y… me siento mal, verlo herido.

\- ¿Vendrá contigo?

\- Si, dice que no me dejara ir sin él.

Candy sonreía, recordando a Albert, que no la dejaría jamás.

En Escocia, alguien tocaba la puerta. Una mujer pedía hablar con Walter, ella se identificaba como una amiga, de pronto al verla, notaba que no era Martha Andrew, pero si muy parecida, más bajita, el cabello completo blanco y su mirada más demacrada.

\- ¿Martha?

\- Si, Walter. Estuve en Aberdeen por años, encerrada en una casa, unos guardias tuyos fueron a llevar a Elroy y me sacaron de allí, los empleados de la casa desaparecieron, pero… se que estaban pagados, me comentaron que Martha Andrew, está buscando como defenderse y quiere evidencia contundente, yo sé como mató a mi esposo, ella misma fue a decírmelo, se ha hecho pasar por mi por años.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Rápido, manda a mis guardias que no vaya a escapar, lleven a la policía y atrápenla, Martha se queda conmigo.

La piel arrugada y blanca, sin rayos de sol, su mirada gris, definitivamente más anciana que la Martha Andrew, había envejecido de tristeza.

En el hospital, una costura para el papá nuevo y otra para la mamá que se había desgarrado un poco al empujar con fuerza y aguantar el dolor. Medicamentos y un clip para el pequeño con su ombliguito acomodado.

\- Ellos se quedaran aquí para su recuperación, el señor Andrew a pedido estar en la habitación de su esposa y su hijo. Stear hizo media sonrisa y preguntaba bromista,

\- ¿Su esposa?

A lo que Paty bajaba el rostro apenada y movía a su hijo al estar dormido en su hombro, el le hacía la seña con sus brazos para cuidarlo, ella sonriendo, se lo daba en su regazo.

\- Es muy tranquilo, no da problemas, solo… que ya camina y es muy veloz.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Alistar

\- Hay que casarnos, Paty. Sé que… estoy en silla de ruedas pero… ya me operaron de nuevo y… volveré a caminar.

\- Eso no importa, camines o no, es nuestro hijo, y… si lo quieres, puedes registrarlo de inmediato.

\- Si, pero también a ti, no quiero a uno, los quiero a los dos.

\- También te quiero Stear, es solo que… me engañaron, pensé que te habías ido al saber del embarazo.

\- Eso jamás, Paty, eres y siempre has sido el amor de mi vida, cuando me dispararon, quería morir para ir contigo.

\- ¿Como Romeo y Julieta?

\- No, como tú y yo, por eso aun sigo con vida, por ti. Y alguien más me lo reclamará también. Bajaba e rostro a su pequeño con el cabello obscuro y cansado que se acomodaba en el calor de su torso.

Anthony regresaba y comentaba a su hijo,

\- Stear puedo dejarte instalado aquí en el hospital, con tu mujer y tu hijo. Así no correrán riesgos, como lo está haciendo Andrew.

\- Si Papá, nos quedaremos aquí, quiero que revisen nuestros exámenes para contraer matrimonio, y mañana llevare a mi Paty, a comprarle su anillo. Ella sonreía apenada, bajaba el rostro a lo que Anthony, se acercaba y abrazándola comentaba,

\- Tu padre ya sabe que estas con nosotros, viene en camino, estaba declarando en Escocia en contra de tu abuela. Andrew le dio aviso.

\- Mis cosas están con las de Candy en el auto, requiero los pañales para mi hijo y su fórmula, sus biberones, además Candy también necesitará sus cosas.

\- Con los vidrios, la canasta de detalles de Candy se llenaron de cristales, no es apta para el bebe, comentaba Stear. Anthony respondía,

\- Ya nos haremos cargo de ello. Volvía a abrazar a Paty y agregaba - Además mi nuera necesitara ropa nueva y detalles, también se los compraremos, no les faltara nada, ya están con su familia, hija mía.

\- Gracias, señor Cornwall

\- Nada de señor, si ya soy tu suegro, o no ves que ese niño es mi nieto. Paty le sonreía al sentirse aceptada por el padre de Stear.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, esperemos sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

En la habitación, el estaba recostado en una camilla, ella, en otra y su bebe en una caja de plástico, cubierto como un cojín estilo salchicha, si despertaba y lo veía así, podría molestarse, lo mejor era revisar que no ocupara nada. Lentamente se levantaba y al verla tan agotada con su cara aun demacrada, apretaba los puños al recordar lo que había dicho el doctor. Debió aguantar mucho el dolor, se desgarró y el bebe es muy grande para ella… Con un dolor evidente se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba y se recostaba a su lado, como la noche anterior, ella deseaba que la abrazara. Con detalle acariciaba los rizos que cubrían parte de su rostro y los acomodaba tras su oído, para después, metía su brazo y la ajustaba con él.

\- Eres muy valiente, preciosa, no oí un solo grito, y te aguantaste para que nuestro hijo naciera sin problemas. No sabes, cuanto te quiero, desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, sentí en tu mirada algo que jamás había sentido…

Candy suspiraba abriendo lentamente sus ojos se giraba hacia él y con una suave sonrisa le correspondía con un tierno beso en la barbilla y le comentaba,

\- Eres muy atractivo… apenas te vi entrar en la casa, y tuve que sostener el balde de agua que estaba a un lado, porque estuve a punto de tirarlo. Jamás había conocido a alguien que… me hiciera agitar el corazón con solo voltear a verme.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Perdóname! Debí tomar la decisión que sentía cuando te revisaba el médico, debimos quedarnos en el hospital, ahora te cocieron y… debe dolerte mucho… todo por no saberte ayudar.

\- No digas eso, a muchas mujeres les suceden estas cosas, además estoy anestesiada y…es de recuperación inmediata, solo será mi reposo de cuarenta días. Asustado preguntaba,

\- ¿Cuarenta días?

\- Todas las mujeres tenemos cuarenta días de reposo después de dar a luz.

\- ¿Todas? ¿En serio?

\- ¡Todas! Además se pasan muy rápido.

\- No lo creo, no podré estar contigo y… tu herida, fue muy dolorosa, me lo dijo el doctor.

\- Si, pero ya paso, si tuviera otro hijo ya no dolerá igual.

\- ¿No?

\- No, el primero siempre es así, es normal.

\- ¡Candy! Mi pequeña, te cuidare mucho y… no dejare que hagas ningún esfuerzo, te llevare en mis brazos, estos cuarenta días estaré al pendiente por completo de ti, no dejare que…

\- ¡Clama!

\- Candy yo…

\- Ven, abrázame por favor, nuestro pequeño no tardará en querer mis brazos.

\- No debes cargarlo, lo haré por ti. Esta muy pesado para ti.

\- No lo está, no exageres, es mi bebe. Acércame la cuna para ver si abre sus ojitos.

\- Si. El se paraba con cuidado y Candy notaba como se ajustaba un costado, donde había sido suturado, Ella sintió su dolor y ahora comprendía que todo lo que había pasado, no le importaba, solo saber que ella estuviera bien y que no se iría de su lado, como lo aseguró en la casa… ¿la casa?

\- ¿Albert?

\- ¿Si?

\- Podemos ir al departamento… ahí no estaremos tanto tiempo en el hospital y…

\- Dijo el doctor que estarás dos o tres días de observación. Y… nuestro hijo también.

\- Bueno, es que… la casa quedo muy mal cuando salimos de allá

\- Te dije que no era bueno tenerte ahí

\- Es que era muy hermosa y…. Paty la había decorado con muy buen gusto… tenía mi cama nueva para…

\- ¿Recuerdas mi casa?

Candy bajaba el rostro apenada, ahí se había entregado a él.

\- No te apenes pequeña, es mía, ya no estará ahí, ella.

\- Pero, es que… no hay cerca ningún hospital para trabajar.

\- Pues tendrás mucho trabajo con nuestro hijo, además si quieres con los años, tal vez podamos tener otro si lo deseas.

\- Me encantaría, no quiero que sea un niño solito, quiero que tenga hermanos, quiero que viva muy feliz y…

\- Y así será, mi amor. Aun con su costado lastimado, se cuidaba pero no se soltaba de ella, olía su cabello, su barbilla descansaba cerca con su suavidad y ella suspiraba al sentirse en sus brazos. Apenas había tomado el sueño, y el llanto de su hijo se escuchaba, se iba a levantar, pero ella había jalado la cunita plástica acomodando a su pequeño en el costado para acomodar el pezón de su pecho y ver como de inmediato se callaba y apenas tomaba un poco se cansaba, pero ella, lo recargaba y palmeaba cuidadosa, una ventaja de que fuera enfermera era verla aun envolviéndolo de nuevo como un salchichón con la facilidad de sus brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que lo ponga en su cuna?

\- No, quiero que tenga mi calor, no quiero que se sienta solo, cuando todo el tiempo lo tuve dentro de mí.

\- Entonces iré a mi cama, para que puedas descansar.

\- Si lo deseas, no necesitamos tanto espacio, contigo… no tendríamos frio los dos. Le beso los labios suavemente, se acomodo de nuevo en la camilla delgada individual, la acomodo a ella cerca de su costado sano y con cuidado subió a su hijo encima suyo, acariciándole su cabecita sin cabello, dándole besitos y viendo como ella lo procuraba aun encima de él.

\- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿y eso pequeña? es gracias a tu amor.

Paty y su hijo dormían en una cama, pero él, aun en su silla de ruedas, pasaba los pasadores, revisaba las ventanas, acomodaba y cubría sus cobijas, se recostaba forzando sus brazos y asegurándose que ellos estuvieran cubiertos y protegidos. Dormidos parecía estar tranquilos, el rostro de ella era de cansancio, el de su pequeño era de temor, las balas lo habían asustado y recordaba cómo se aferraba a Paty endureciendo sus pequeños puños, tan pequeño y tan fuerte a la vez, lo miraba y hacia movimientos inconscientes de sus bracitos aferrados, en definitiva, si le había afectado todo el ruido, las balas y estaba inquieto.

\- Tranquilo hijo, Papa está aquí, nada te pasara, duerme mi pequeño, deja que te conozca tu Tío y ni sus hijas podrán verse tan sanas y fuertes como tú, mi pequeño. El niño aun dormido estiraba sus bracitos, el lo tomaba y sin esperarlo, otra vez se aferraba como la había hecho horas atrás, temblando y escondiendo su cabecita, esta vez, lo acariciaba y lo ajustaba en su pecho, besando su rostro afligido, ella no se daba cuenta, el cansancio la tenía agotada, pero ya no había una noche que durmiera sin verla a su lado. Ella estaba con vida y su hijo estaba en sus brazos. Se confirmaba una y otra vez, para no pensar que solo era un hermoso sueño.

En Escocia, las autoridades escuchaban todo el relato detallado de la verdadera abuela Martha, confirmaba sus huellas dactilares con las de su documento de boda, les relataba lo que había vivido y como se aseguro de no arriesgar la vida de su nieta,

\- Si yo volvía, a mi pequeña Paty, le quietarían la vida. Ya había perdido a mi esposo, mi hija tuvo un accidente con un hueso al comer, mi yerno hizo todo lo que pudo por tratar de salvarla, ambos nos quedamos solos, pero el plan estaba trazado desde antes y nosotros estábamos en medio de ese camino, mi yerno no lo sabía y era mejor así, al menos el no corría riesgos, pero mi nieta… si ella moría todo el dinero quedaría en manos de los Andrew de inmediato, y eso no les beneficiaría, no hasta haberse hecho socios de ellos, con la muerte de William y su esposa, pensaron que se había acabado todo y cada día que me visitaban y veía sus semblantes, me daba cuenta que mi silencio, era mejor pagado que mis palabras, venderles los bienes, cuando siempre han sido heredados, y por consanguineidad, eso era el peor error que habían cometido desde un inicio, no investigaron que jamás podrían tener nada, si ellos morían, todo se perdía y formaría parte de las arcas del país.

\- Porque hasta ahora pudo escapar de ese lugar.

\- Al principio no era bueno escapar, si salía de sus manos, delataría la cirugía estética de Raquel, no me la imaginaba, ella tan cuidadosa y subirse a mi edad, ella con su cuerpo esbelto y dejarse operar y verse… como yo. No, era vanidosa, pero todo el tiempo copiaba y aprendía, la muerte de mi esposo, me había dejado sin fuerzas, pero mi pequeña Paty, era tan débil, tan sensible, temerosa de todo, como podía protegerla y que de todo esto no saliera lastimada. Simple, callando, poco a poco se darían cuenta que nunca obtendrían el dinero de los Andrew.

Elroy comentó que había muerto mi nieta, pensé que lo había perdido todo, salí desilusionada, pero el chofer que llevo a Elroy me decía, vaya con el señor Walter, no todo está perdido, el señor William está vivo. Hace unas horas, me comunicaron con mi yerno, me dice que… Ella comenzó a llorar y Walter se paraba dándole un pañuelo y luego abrazándola.

\- Que tiene un hijo y… que me hizo bisabuela, que huyo de mí, porque le dije cosas horribles, y… me alegro que haya huido, porque ella es lo único que me da deseos de vivir.

Los oficiales entraban, confirmaban que intentaba huir Martha Andrew, alias Raquel Domeñé, alias Priscila Alcántara, alias Romina Cánchelo, alias Susana Stamford.

\- No se preocupe por nada, ella ahora esta presa y se están haciendo los cambios más notorios en su rostro, el maquillaje fue retirado por completo y el cabello aunque corto y mal tratado por los años de pelucas, estamos sacando su identidad actual.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, esperemos sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

En Escocia…

\- Dijeron muy claro que nunca la soltarían, no es mi problema que los guardias la hayan encontrado.

\- Mira Elroy, si caemos nosotros, caerás tu también, no creas que hacerte pasar por su madre te hace ser santa y pura, aquí ya tienen a Jenny y si ella suelta todo, serás la primera en ir a verla, cuando estés a su lado, recuerda mis palabras… "No hables y te sacaremos muy pronto"

\- ¿Por qué debo recordar eso?

La línea telefónica se cortaba y tocaban la puerta, cuatros hombres entraban y le pedían que los acompañara, en el trayecto de Aberdeen a Glasgow, apretaba las quijadas pensando en la última frase que Joseph le había dicho, estaba en aprietos y lo único que podía hacer era… guardar silencio y decirle lo mismo a Jenny. Pensaba en los años que habían pasado, cuidando de ser la madre de un joven que nunca estaba con ella, que solo había visto de niño, que fingiera ser su madre, y ni así lo pudieron atrapar, tenía todo el tiempo a George y sus hombres vigilándolo, ella no pudo hacer nada, se los había dicho claramente, no estaba en posición de entregarles al pequeño, tenían que atrapar a George, pero no le creyeron y nunca pudieron encontrarlo hasta que por fin había regresado de su supuesto internado, jamás confiaron en ella, no sabía donde lo habían ocultado, el día que lo vio, no podía decirles que estaba con ella, cuando cada que llegaba, George estaba ahí y el personal de la casa era de su total confianza. Que podía hacer ella, decirles ya está aquí en América, vengan por él, cuando las líneas estaban intervenidas, cuando no podía salir sola a ninguna parte, siempre vigilada con hombres y guardaespaldas. Una lágrima traicionera brotaba y ella giraba ver al hombre a su lado y comentaba,

\- ¿Por qué me esposaron? Si solo voy a declarar en contra de la mujer que se hizo pasar por la señora Martha, ella estaba encerrada en esa casa, los guardias de la familia la encontraron, ¿cuál es mi delito?

\- Lo mejor será, que guarde silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra. La cara del hombre hizo media sonrisa, Elroy de inmediato entendía que posiblemente sean hombres de Joseph, lo mejor era no decir media palabra, así sabrían que no mencionaría nunca ningún nombre, ni uno solo de ellos.

En Inglaterra,

\- No lo puedo creer, Anthony, mi hijo encontró a su mujer y a su hijo, que bendición tan grande, espero que no le haya afectado a Candy, la noticia.

\- Ya te explique, el esposo de Candy apareció, es el hijo de William Andrew, la enfermera amiga de nuestro hijo es la mujer de él.

\- Pero, nunca le mencionaste a Stear que queríamos a Candy para él.

\- Si, pero todo se dio así sin darnos cuenta, Candy acaba de dar a luz y está en una habitación privada, no nos dejan verla, ni entrar, el hijo de ella está dentro y el chico, William dijo que no me podía llevar a Patricia, sin que llegara su padre y sin su autorización.

\- Pero si es la mujer de nuestro hijo, como que no se la puede llevar, es nuestra nuera.

\- Ya te dije mi cielo, sufrieron un atentado, y…no podemos salir del hospital, además Stear está de acuerdo, mi nieto está muy asustado, estuvo con todo ese ruido y…

\- ¿le dieron un disparo a nuestro hijo? ¡Me estas ocultando algo!

\- No, mi vida, como crees que te ocultaría algo tan grave, ya bastante fue ver herido al muchacho de William

\- ¿Hirieron al papa del hijo de Candy?

\- Si, fue solo un rosón en un costado, precisamente cuando ayudaba a meter la silla de ruedas de nuestro hijo, es un joven muy bueno, hasta trajo al mundo a su propio hijo, fue algo que nunca creí posible ver, llegaron las ambulancias y Candy llevaba a su hijito en su regazo, eso jamás podre olvidarlo.

\- Anthony, si pudiera me iría contigo, pero las pequeñas no han salido del todo, están muy delicaditas aun, la madre casi no duerme, mi hijo se la pasa paseando de un lado a otro con ellas, la amiga de mi nuera, les ayuda, pero ni así es posible, esas niñas solo se tranquilizan cuando están conmigo.

\- No puedo creer lo que me cuentas, mi cielo. Tan pronto saben que eres su abuela.

\- Mi hijo dice que cuando están conmigo se tranquilizan, y que gracias a mi el puede cuidar a su mujer y dormir, pobrecito mi Archie, nunca se imagino en el papel de padre.

\- Pues, Stear no deja que nadie se acerque a mi nieto, yo soy el único que entra a la habitación especial de mi nuera, y el niño es un torbellino, no para de un lado a otro corre, y mi hijo ya quiere caminar, le dijo su médico que tenía que esperar a que cicatrizara la cirugía y que después iniciaríamos con su tratamiento, pero creo que mi nieto, lo hará caminar antes.

\- Anthony, cuida mucho a ese pequeño, ya deseo conocerlo y abrazarlo, como es posible que tenga un nieto velocista y no esté ahí para verlo.

\- En cuanto estén los documentos, caso a mi hijo y nos vamos a verte, para que lo traten en Inglaterra, mientras detienen a estas personas que atacaron a mi nuera.

\- Incrementaremos la seguridad, mi amor, no te preocupes, aquí los esperaremos, Archie no ha salido de esta casa, ni mi nuera tampoco. Después de muchos consejos y despedidas por fin cortaban la pareja de abuelos nuevos. A lo que Anthony comentaba con su hijo,

\- Te manda muchos saludos tu madre, Archie sigue en su luna de miel, le está haciendo creer que ella es la única que puede cuidar de las niñas.

\- Mi hermano es un aprovechado, pobre de mamá, no conoce a Archie, se hará el que no puede con todo y así la mantendrá ocupada.

Ahí mismo en Inglaterra, Rosana conversaba por teléfono con los padres de Annie,

\- Si, está muy feliz, no dejan de sonreírse uno al otro, la señora Cornwall y yo, cuidamos a las niñas, cada día están más hermosas, son un amor.

\- Crees que sea necesario que vayamos de nuevo, no queremos importunarlos.

\- Pues, no sé, si siguen así podrían tener más nietos, casi no salen de su habitación y… ella duerme mucho.

\- ¡Por Dios! Dile que tome algo, otro susto no lo soportaremos, menos con ese yerno que salió con doble tiro en la primera.

\- ¡Señora!

\- Rosana, no te hagas la inocente, bien sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas, y mi hija esta endiosada con su marido.

\- Estoy segura que el debe estar cuidándola, sabe lo riesgoso que fue el embarazo de Annie.

\- Dile a mi hija que nos llame, al menos en cuanto salga de su habitación o… cuando este almorzando.

\- Se lo diré, no se preocupe, yo me iré este fin de semana, ya vienen el cuñado y el suegro de Annie a Inglaterra, salió de otra cirugía y le darán la rehabilitación aquí en Inglaterra.

\- Ross, no quisiera que te vinieras aun, como me enterare de que mi hija está bien allá.

\- Créame, la señora Cornwall, la consiente igual que usted.

\- Eso espero, te mande dinero para que no gastes y te hare la reservación de tu vuelo, no quiero que uses tu dinero, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, iremos por ti cuando llegues al aeropuerto.

\- No será necesario, pero si usted insiste, se lo agradezco.

En el hospital, ya amanecía y el casi no dormir por ver que su pequeño estuviera bien, ya se le había olvidado, asustado se movía y notaba el pequeño bulto encima suyo y lo abrazaba cuidadoso para no asustarlo, giraba su cabeza y ella caminaba lentamente al sanitario, a lo que con cuidado se levantaba para ayudarla a caminar, pero su pequeño de inmediato iniciaba su llanto, haciendo que ella girara y con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- No le gusta que le quiten el calor, déjalo en tu pecho, acaba de quedarse dormido, no tardo.

\- Candy, deseo ayudarte, no quiero que te lastimes, espérame y podre con los dos.

\- Estoy bien, es bueno que camine un poco, me arreglare por si ya salimos hoy.

\- El médico vendrá pasado el medio día.

\- Eres un gran padre, Albert, deja de preocuparte, todo estará bien. Ella desaparecía tras la puerta y cubría a su pequeño tramposo que no dejo que le ayudara a su madre. Pero que listo, con que no quería perder el calorcito, así que por eso te envuelven en forma de salchichón. Eres un gran chico, vamos a envolverte un poco.

En la otra habitación, todo era más tranquilo, ella dormía abrazándolo, el pequeño igual. Anthony entraba para ver cómo estaban y el único que levantaba la cabecita era su nieto, sin discusión, tenía mejor oído que sus padres, pues el niño de inmediato gritaba y era la alarma de los padres, haciendo que el abuelo sonriera por como ambos buscaban sus lentes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién entró?

\- Soy yo, hijo, quería ayudarles con el pequeño.

\- Por supuesto Papá, pero que no salga de la antesala. Paty se acomodaba y le daba la mano a su pequeño para llevarlo con su abuelo, a lo que le entregaba su formula y una bolsita de cereales.

\- Le encantan en el desayuno.

\- Muy bien, - Ven aquí, travieso, no tenías que despertar a todos, podía darte tu leche y cereal, sin levantar a tu madre. El pequeño le sonreía efusivo y se metía la mamila para continuar escuchándolo, al ver como su madre se iba al tocador, y su padre se sentaba en la cama.

\- Papá ya trajeron lo que mande pedir.

\- Si hijo, ya están afuera esperando para que elija el anillo que desee, hoy también llega su padre, pero al parecer tendrá que irse, me llamó diciendo que encontraron a su suegra y… llevaba más de doce años, secuestrada en Aberdeen.

\- Paty va a querer ir a verla, lo mejor es que preparemos el jet para conocer a su verdadera abuela.

\- Si hijo, ya está listo, y… tu madre quiere que los lleve a Inglaterra.

\- Solo si ella quiere, si desea estar cerca de su padre y su abuela, no quiero que se sienta incomoda, además el pequeño se despierta asustado por todo, tiembla dormido, no me gusta que se espante con tanta facilidad, es muy pequeño para haber estado en un tiroteo.

\- Lo sé, el pediatra dijo que se le pasará en unos días, ya reviso sus oídos y está completamente sano.

\- Es muy listo, estoy seguro que Archie no se lo imagina.

\- Tu madre no les ha dicho nada, quiere que sea una sorpresa. Paty salía y los escuchaba, sonriente servía te y galletas para acercarles a donde estaba su suegro sentado, a lo que el de inmediato hacía pasar a un joyero para que eligiera su anillo de compromiso.

\- ¡Stear!

\- Tu padre no tardará en llegar, quiero que sepa que te amo y que no fue mi intención dejarte en ningún momento. Ella lo abrazaba y el la sentaba en sus piernas para el mismo mostrarle los anillos y elegir también, las alianzas.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, esperemos sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

Rosana viajaba en avión regreso a América, leía una revisa sin ver que alguien la observaba con una sonrisa, este solicitaba un cambio de la señorita a primer clase junto a él a lo que la azafata aceptaba viendo como el Señor Johnson hacìa el cambio de manera formal con su trajeta en el proceso.

\- Por supuesto señor.

\- Señorita, se equivocaron de lugar en su boleto, su asiento esta adelante.

\- Oh, esta bien. Rosana se iba siguiendo a la azafata y al legar no se fijaba quien estaba a su lado, y él solo esperaba que estuvieran solos.

\- Buenas noches, Ross.

\- ¡Señor Johnson!

\- Supongo que, ya sabes las noticias.

\- Si, la familia de los Cornwall eran amigos de los Andrew y… supe que estaba fingiendo ser padre del joven William, supongo que, ya no está con la señora Elroy

\- No era mi esposa, soy soltero.

\- Me alegro por usted, tener una esposa de ese nivel, es una maldi… ¡Perdón!

\- No te preocupes Ross, es un placer poder decirlo, una maldición por completo, ella está ahora en la cárcel. William encontró a su novia y hasta ya es padre.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Si, realmente estuvo con alguien esa noche que confundió a Annie Britter con su novia, y por eso había cierta confusión solida. Pero su hijo ya en sus brazos y… su mujer con él.

\- Me alegro, se merece ser feliz. Y como es eso de que la señora Elroy se encuentra en la cárcel.

\- Era una mujer sin escrúpulos, ya se proceso y no saldrá de la cárcel en veinte años, junto con la señora esa sin nombre seguro.

\- Supe algo con la Sra. Cornwall, la suegra de Annie.

\- Si, supongo que la noticia saldrá en los periódicos, pero… hablando de cosas agradables, me encantaría conservar su amistad y… poder invitarla a cenar una de estas noches.

\- Siendo soltero, no creo que se me aparezca la bruja, así que, no veo por qué no.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Si. George le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso, a lo que Ross se sentía halagada por ese detalle de George para con ella.

En la casa de los Andrew, en Lakewood. Candy se mantenía en la habitación junto a su bebe, esperaba que entrara en cualquier momento Albert, pero no la dejaba salir de la casa, sola, siempre custodiada, al ver que no llegaba, salía con el pequeño en sus brazos y se iba a buscarlo.

En el estudio, escuchaba a Albert preocupado, al tener que salir a Texas por asuntos.

\- No, sin mi esposa y mi hijo, no iré, esperaré a que venga George. Colgaba la llamada y ella entraba hasta verlo y el al levanta su rostro, sonreía, levantándose para ayudarla con el bebe. - Cielo, no debiste levantarte, ya iba a ir a verte.

\- Estoy bien, deberías ir a tus asuntos, hay muchos hombres en la casa y nosotros no saldremos a ningún lado.

\- No tarda en volver George y él se hará cargo.

\- El bebe está muy bien, y yo me siento de maravilla, no es necesario que te quedes encerrado junto a nosotros, no saldré hasta que mi hijo pueda tomar biberón y podamos salir tranquilos, ahora estará tomando de mi pecho y no quiero que pierda sus siesta, es muy tranquilo y deseo que siga así.

\- Ya duerme toda la noche y, ya faltan unos días para cumplir tu cuarentena.

\- Si, por eso puedes irte tranquilo.

\- Bien, mi amor, quiero hacerme cargo de otros asuntos para nosotros y, nos iremos a Escocia a que conozcas a mi Tío Walter.

\- Me encantaría, a donde quiera iremos contigo.

\- Gracias mi amor. Albert tomaba sus labios y su hijo despertaba en sus brazos. Albert le daba un celular y comentaba que no se separara de su teléfono, que la estaría llamando contantemente.

En Inglaterra una pareja llegaba sonriendo y un abuelo con su nieto feliz jugaba carreritas por el pasillo a la casa,

\- ¡Ya llegamos! mira esta es tu casa, Alistar

En la puerta salía su esposa, sonriendo viendo como el pequeño le ganaba a su abuelo.

\- Es un encanto, mira qué grande es. Paty que estaba empujando la silla de Stear, levantaba el rostro al verla y ella le sonreía, hablando a los ayudantes para que subieran la silla. Stear al entrar buscaba a Paty a quien le tomaba la mano y comentaba,

\- Mamá, la abuela y el padre de mi Paty llegaran esta noche, vienen de visita.

\- Si, ya estamos preparados para recibirlos, pasa, mis nietas están en el salón, sus padres están ocupados y no han bajado. Stear miraba a su padre, apretaban una sonrisa, definitivamente Archie. Paty tomaba los hombros de Stear y comentaba

\- Debes estar cansado, si quieres te acompañamos para que descanses.

\- No Paty, dormí todo el vuelo, si deseas ir a nuestra habitación y descansar, aquí cuidare de nuestro hijo, y te alcanzamos en cuanto ya estés relajada.

\- Estoy bien, tu padre ha cuidado del niño desde que estábamos en el hospital, pero iré a darme un baño.

\- Entonces si te acompaño. Stear se iba para la habitación en la planta baja que ya tenían preparada pare ellos, a lo que el niño los seguía y su abuelo le mostraba juguetes para retenerlo. Y se iba corriendo hacia él.

\- Lo ves amor, mi nieto ya sabe quién manda aquí. Ella soltaba las risas, a lo que una de las nietas despertaba llorando.

Albert volaba a Texas. George se topaba con él.

\- Quedamos que me haría cargo, porque dejaste a tu esposa.

\- Pensé que no estabas, que te habías quedado en Escocia con las declaraciones, mejor será que me regrese.

\- Pues sí, mande los documentos para tu matrimonio.

\- Te espero el fin de semana. Me regreso con mi familia.

\- Se oye muy bien, William, anda nos veremos el fin de semana.

En Lakewood,

Candy bañaba a su hijo, se había bañado y estaban solos, escuchaba un ruido y secaba de inmediato al pequeño, para luego tomar la pañalera y levarse al piso de abajo al pequeño y no estar todo el tiempo en la habitación. Los ruidos fueron más seguidos y se escondía en un pasillo, el estar de limpieza en ese lugar conocía muchos lugares.

Al haber bañado a su pequeño, ya este bostezaba y ella lo introducía a su cangurera al frente y se iba a los cuartos de servicio, después de ahí, salía por la parte trasera al ver un hombre con un disparo. Huía de la casa, junto a las mujeres de servicio que la protegían y la escondían.

La policía llegaba, Albert asustado brincaba las bandas de precaución para entrar

\- No puede entrar, señor.

\- Es mi casa, mi esposa y mi hijo se encuentran dentro.

\- Pase, allá se encuentra el oficial que le puede informar.

Fue una tragedia enorme, los guardias fueron abatidos, varios muertos, y Candy no estaba entre ellos, marcaba por su celular y estaba descargado. Albert llamaba a George y comentaban sobre quien había llamado para que el saliera de su casa, cuando no era necesario. De ahí, se llamaba al FBI y poco a poco se desmembraba toda la operación. Parte del personal pertenecía al grupo de los hombres que fraguaron todo para atrapar y presionar el escape de los detenidos. Nadie pudo escapar, pero después de tres semanas, no se encontraba por ninguna parte, a la esposa y al niño de William Albert Andrew.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, gracias por la espera y por todos su comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Fic_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Comprando Mi Silencio_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

La tragedia salía en los noticieros, William Andrew no daba declaraciones, en Inglaterra se enteraban los Cornwall y al igual su tío Walter en Escocia. Lo cierto es que de todo el tiempo que había pasado, nadie sabía nada de Candy y su bebe, no habían llamado para el rescate, tampoco había nada a cambio, la tensión iba en aumento. El personal de servicio poco a poco fue desmembrado para saber a dónde se había dirigido la señora Andrew y su hijo,

\- Señor, nosotras la cubrimos, pero… ella no confiaba en nadie, su bebe iba dormido en la cangurera de pronto ya no estaba con nosotras.

\- ¿De pronto?

\- Si, ella simplemente se fue.

En el departamento de Rosana, alguien tocaba a la puerta, ella abría despacio y George asomando su rostro demacrado y cansado, ladeaba su cabeza para ver si lo dejaba entrar.

\- Pasa, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Apenado, no he tenido tiempo para invitarte a salir. William esta deshecho, de su esposa y su hijo aun no se sabe nada, y eso lo tiene muy mal, me preocupa mucho.

\- Te comprendo. ¿Quieres un café? Todavía estoy en pijamas, no pensaba recibir visitas tan temprano.

\- Te ves preciosa, no necesitas hacer nada tu sonrisa y tu mirada son únicas.

\- Gracias, George. Cansado tomaba asiento y la miraba dirigirse a la cocina, pensando que hermosos sería poder levantarse a su lado todas las mañanas, no se necesitaría de café para despertar, con solo tenerla en sus brazos, podría tomar energía para siempre. Sin decir, más se levantaba y alcanzaba a Rosana en la cocina, para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído,

\- ¿Podríamos darnos una oportunidad, Rosana?

Ella suspiraba al sentir el suave aliento de el tras su oído y con una leve sonrisa respondía

\- Nada me gustaría más. George le giro despacio el rostro y le tomaba los labios con delicadeza, ella le pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y del café, ni sus luces. Una pareja que se deseaba de todas las formas posibles, de esperar a que llegara y por fin estaba ahí. Desde el día del avión, Rosana no deseaba otra cosa, que volver a verlo y al aparecer en su puerta, era un por fin, aun después de todos los problemas que estaban pasando.

En Escocia dos mujeres confiadas esperaban que no tardaran en dejarlas salir, una de nombres variados, ya no se veía tan bella, con todos los cambios a los que se había sometido, Jenny, como la apodaban, Susana su nombre de nacimiento, había escuchado sobre el atentado en la casa donde Elroy fingió ser madre de William, muertos, heridos y desaparecidos, no se daban datos, pero eso las hacía sentir que el plan para dejarlas salir estaba en marcha.

\- Lo ves Elroy, ellos no nos pueden fallar.

\- Ya veo. Comentaba Elroy con seriedad, ese uniforme gris no le combinaba con su tez, la hacía ver deprimente, ella que siempre fue una dama de alta cuna, solo que la vida le había dado revés tras revés y cuando por fin le había sonreído la fortuna, resultaba haber elegido un bando contrario para poder sobre salir de su pobreza, una lástima que ahora pesaba y aun así le daba esperanzas, al saber que no tardaban en venir a liberarlas, para que les devolvieran a las personas desaparecidas que buscaba tanto William Andrew.

En Inglaterra, las cosas mejoraban, Stear caminaba con muletas y su hijo imitaba a su madre al poner su hombro y tomarlo de su cintura para ayudarlo, el pequeño le abrazaba una pierna, como si con ello le apoyara a no caerse, haciendo reír a ambos padres, por la ternura de ser tan solicito y ayudar a su papá.

\- Lo ves Stear, nuestro hijo ya quiere que corras, tras él.

\- Lo haré pronto, aunque… será mucho más placentero correr tras su madre.

\- ¡Stear! Paty se apenaba y se escondía en su pecho bajando la cabeza al entender lo que le decía. Tal vez todavía no caminaba, pero dormían juntos y ambos se amaban con paciencia, pues la habilidad de sus piernas estaba dificultada para caminar, pero no en la cama, donde ya dominaba bastante bien los movimientos.

\- ¡Te amo, Paty!

\- También te amo, Stear.

En un departamento, donde ella vivía y el había comprado, con tal de encontrarla, Albert se escapaba, para despejar su mente, así pensar en su mujer y su hijo. Ahí donde ella estaba en sus brazos, donde supo que lo amaba, donde mucho de todo, había comenzado, con tranquilidad y con la gabardina que portaba, se cubría para no ser reconocido, por fin tenía un lugar, donde nadie lo seguiría y podía al menos, pensar un poco.

Al entrar, el olor a talco y a bebe, lo dejaba sorprendido, casi no había luces, estaba todo en silencio, pero al abrir la habitación, ella amamantaba a su hijo en su cama. Era como estar soñando, Candy estaba ahí, ella se había escondido en ese lugar

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Mi amor!

A dos zancadas, llegaba hasta ella, el bebe tenía un poco de leche escurriendo de un costado de sus labios, dejando salir sus lagrimas, ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, deseando no soltarse uno al otro.

\- Candy, porque no me llamaste.

\- No sabía si era bueno, este lugar solo… lo conocemos nosotros y…

\- ¡Mi amor! Por supuesto, había muchos infiltrados en la casa, tenías razón en no confiar en nadie, mi vida, como te he buscado, y… cuando solo vine aquí para recordarte… te encuentro escondida con nuestro hijo.

\- Tuve tanto miedo, hasta de las cocineras tuve miedo que… alguna fuera la que los había dejado entrar, no sabía.

\- Tranquila mi amor, nos iremos de aquí, jamás, jamás, jamás, dejare que nos separemos. Aun que estés dando de comer a nuestro hijo, aun que haga frio, no me moveré de tu lado, eres mi vida, Candy.

Esa noche, el bebe durmió encima de padre y cada que despertaba, iba a un costado de su madre, lo cierto es que una cama pequeña, provoca que duermas muy bien acomodado y sobre todo, no temes que alguien te haga nada, cuando nadie sabe que estas ahí.

Los meses pasaban, las cosas se iban alineando, socios de los Andrew que fueron cuando aun William Andrew Padre, vivía, habían perdido mucho dinero, encontraron la forma de ganarlo directamente, obligando a una familia a perderlo todo. Pero pueden darse muchos años una mentira y en el segundo menos esperado, la verdad la alcanza y no hay marcha atrás. Aprehendieron a los hombres tras los planes, no solo se había desfalcado a la familia Andrew y a los O`Brien. Surgieron otros más con la captura.

Todos poco a poco a discreción, fueron llevados, algunos abatidos en su captura, sin embargo, al manejar todo de manera secreta, dos mujeres en la cárcel, continuaron con la espera más larga del mundo, una que nunca llegó, su salida no la vieron, Elroy soltaba la lengua, antes de continuar en la espera y Susana, también lo hizo, sin saber que a los que delataba ya varios estaban tras las rejas. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, las cosas ya estaban muy avanzadas.

Dos años después, en Escocia, un festejo se celebraba, el pequeño hijo de los Andrew, tenía su fiesta de cumpleaños. A ella llegaban todos los amigos y familiares, conocidos e invitados especiales.

Rosana llegaba del brazo de George, un vientre abultado mostraba porque su mirada y su sonrisa, eran no solo por su embarazo, sin por estar al lado de un verdadero hombre, uno que la amaba y respetaba, que deseaba formar un hogar y solo había fingido hacerlo, ahora con el bebe de ellos, pronto pondría en práctica, lo que fingía muy bien, al hacerse pasar por padre de un joven, imposible de ser su hijo.

\- Bienvenido George.

\- Gracias William, no nos queríamos perder la oportunidad de venir a visitarlos.

\- Es lo que esperábamos, a la familia siempre la queremos cerca. George era abrazado con aprecio por William, tantos años de persecución y de escondites, hoy ya no sería necesario, hoy estaban celebrando y los viejos tiempos ya habían pasado.

Candy recibía a Stear, quien la abrazaba y la giraba bromista, haciendo que ella se cerrara el vestido que tenía una abertura en un costado.

\- ¡Stear! No seas presumido, sé que ya estás muy bien de tu espalda, pero no exageres.

\- ¡Candy! Mira Paty ya me dio otro pequeño ¿y tú no quieres darle a Albert un segundo hijo?

\- ¡Stear! Albert y yo estamos esperando a que crezca un poco más nuestro hijo, hoy cumple su segundo año.

\- Nuestro hijo es mayor y su hermanito es todo un Cornwall. Paty que llevaba a su bebe en los brazos, movía la cabeza, al ver a su esposo, emocionado por contar con otro hombrecito en la familia. Y comentaba,

\- Mi abuela está muy contenta, dice que ella nos ayudara a cuidarlos, y con los padres de Stear, que casi se ocupan de Alistar, pues… es bueno que tengamos tantas manos para ellos. Candy acercándose a Paty y abrazándola respondía

\- Si, Tío Walter no quiere que salgamos de su vista, pero cuando lo hacemos, el se queda con nuestro hijo, es muy buen abuelo. Stear bromista agregaba

\- Y supongo que Albert se lo agradece con creces, Procurando traer más bebes, o al menos en el intento. Candy se ruborizaba por completo y Albert que lleva por la espalda de Stear le respondía,

\- Por supuesto, nos hemos ido varias veces de luna de miel, es el mejor trabajo del mundo, cuidar de mi esposa y mi hijo. Stear lo saludaba y confirmaba,

\- Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo.

La familia Cornwall competa estaba ahí, Archie y Annie con sus pequeñas se sentaban al frente para ver el show infantil, Albert elevaba a su hijo para que apagara las velitas y Candy cortaba un trozo de paste, al cual el pequeño mordía llenándose de betún. Albert le daba pastel a Candy, cuidando de poner mucho betún en sus labios, para luego besarla y probar así también el pastel.

La fiesta avanzaba y Albert se escapaba con su amada, se iban a los jardines y caminado le tomaba su cintura para acercarla y darle un beso, como siempre lo hacía, ella sonriendo y mirando a los ojos cielo de su marido comentaba,

\- Soy tan feliz, mi amor.

\- Me encanta escucharte decirlo, después de todo lo vivido, eso es música para mis oídos. Quisiera prometerte una felicidad eterna, pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas, solo deseo que todas, las pase a tu lado, mi vida.

\- Me gustaría mucho que fuera así.

La vida no es una eterna copa de felicidad, no es un romántico lapso de amor, ni tampoco una sin fin de sonrisas… la vida es un paso a la vez, un camino incierto y posiblemente doloroso, pero cada golpe, vale la pena, cuando la esperanza dicta que la justicia siempre está junto a la verdad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos su comentarios, por haber continuado cada capìtulo de esta historia,**_

 _ **una sincera felicitación a mi amiga Rosana de Uruguay por su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Ella tenìa una idea, la cual no se llevo a cabo, pero al menos creo que la imaginación despertara**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
